Fluffy Puppy Trio
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Following Soul's Fluffy Kitten. A fight with a witch gets the three men of the seven main students turned into canines. Bonds deepen and hilariousness ensues for the seven DWMA students. Soka primary , BlackStar/Tsubaki. Includes Kid and Thompsons too.
1. Girls Get Dogs

Welcome to the followup misadventure of _Soul's Fluffy Kitten!_ If you have not read it, this may be a difficult story to read so hop over to my profile, find it, and read it! I hope you all enjoy this beautiful misadventure madness!

Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater

Claimer:I own Callie!

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 1: Girls Get Dogs**

"Mew, mew mew meow meow mew meow mew mew meow meow?" mewed Callie, _**'Maka, do I really have to stay in the mirror again?'**_

Although Maka Albarn no longer spoke cat, since she wasn't a cat anymore, she could easily figure possible things Callie would be saying. The calico cat, the most recent addition to Soul and Maka's home, was perched on Maka's shoulder. The blond haired, green eyed meister and her albino weapon-boyfriend were headed back to the DWMA to receive their mission from Lord Death.

Last month, Maka had been turned into a cat by a magic cookie that Blair had made. During this time frame, the bond she and Soul had truly shined, allowing Soul to finally tell Maka that he loved her. They had met Callie during a tomcat attack on Maka and the beautiful calico had saved Maka's life. Now Callie lived with Maka and Soul, but she had to stay in the mirror with Death and Spirit whenever her owners had a mission.

"Yes Callie," Maka answered, reaching up to give Callie a soothing petting, "-you have to stay in the mirror."

Soul chuckled, "Poor Callie. She'd probably rather beat up tomcats again, eh Kitten?"

'Kitten' was Soul's favorite thing to call his meister-girlfriend outside of her name.

"Likely," Maka responded.

"Mew," agreed Callie.

They arrived at the mirror room, which was mostly bare except for the mirror in which Lord Death existed. On the platform before the mirror stood Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid. Maka and Soul joined them, setting Callie down. Lord Death appeared to them in the mirror, much less scary than he sounded like he'd be, but Callie mewed since she wasn't quite used to the image in the mirror. Maka picked Callie back up while Soul stifled a laugh.

"Hello children. Your mission is to find the evil witch, Daikirai. She's been terrorizing the Nevada Desert and needs to be killed. Callie, of course, will stay in my mirror until your return. Maka, you should be able to trace the wavelength, which will be full of hatred and not far off of Death City. Most of her hatred is towards men, so Black Star, Soul, and son, I recommend watching your backs."

"Hah! I'll be perfectly fine! For I am Black Star!"

"Black Star," sighed Tsubaki.

"Thanks Dad," murmured Death the Kid.

"Got it, watch my back and Maka's too," stated Soul.

"That shouldn't be hard, their fingers are already intertwined," joked Patty.

"Patty, shut up!" cried Liz.

The pair raised their intertwined hands and laughed slightly as their faces tinted red and the grips tightened. Spirit came out of the mirror and collected Callie in his arms. She mewed and patted Maka's arm to say goodbye.

"Good luck Maka," stated Spirit

"Whatever Dad," muttered Maka.

Dejected, Maka's red haired father reentered the mirror with the beloved Callie. To cheer up his girlfriend, Soul released her hand and pulled her closer to his side by her waist. She smiled and melted into his side as everyone prepared to go.

It truly didn't take long to find the gruesome man-hating witch. Daikirai was grotesque and bone thin with filthy black hair, skeletal areas, torn skin, blood all over her body, and torn rags for clothes. All seven students standing before her, even the 'amazing' Black Star, wanted to lose their previous meals, but they all resisted the urge.

"She's flatter than Maka ever was!" yelled Black Star.

"Uncool Black Star; it's not funny anymore," called Soul.

"It never was!" protested Maka.

Soul chuckled, looking deeply into the emerald eyes of his still-growing meister whom he did find very attractive, much as he hadn't admitted it sooner. Maka held out a white gloved hand and Soul took it, transforming into Maka's scythe. Tsubaki became Black Star's chain scythe and Kid wielded the Thompson sisters as his symmetrical guns. Being the cocky egomaniac he was, Black Star charged at the witch first and everyone began their assault. Maka and Black Star were quickly tossed back by the furious witch as Kid continued firing from afar.

"Men are useless!" she roared.

"Well, sheesh, thanks a lot. Don't really give a damn what you think though, you ugly witch!" called Soul as Maka attacked again.

Attack on her were hitting, but she was focusing heavy attacks on Black Star and Kid Seeing an opening, Maka swung herself around and did an attack from behind. The terrifying witch turned around with fury.

"A woman! I have been betrayed!"

"Not really, in fact I don't trust men that much myself," Maka admitted, "-but," she added, giving Soul a squeeze, "-I do have one man I truly trust with my very life!"

Maka swung, hitting Daikirai with a severe hit and earning a cheer from her friends. Everyone jumped to the attack and the battle raged until the witch was nearly dead. She threw everyone and jumped back before raising a glowing skeletal hand.

"Agh!" cried Soul, suddenly glowing black.

"Nhgg!" yelped Kid as the same black glow ran in his body.

"Ack!" yelled Black Star, also glowing black.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki fell to the ground, dropped from their meisters' hands. Kid and Black Star were lifted, surrounded by a ball of black light now, into the air. Soul started being tugged away from Maka, but the determined meister tightened her grip on her weapon-boyfriend.

"Let go of Soul!" demanded Maka angrily.

All three men were yelling in pain, surrounded completely by black light as two floated in the air and one was being pulled from his meister. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were all in human form as they called to their meisters, attempting to coach them. Maka fought to keep her hold on Soul, but finally lost that battle when Daikirai struck with a weak spell that didn't damage Maka very much at all.

"Soul!"

"Maka! Agh, damn it to hell! What is this?"

"Black Star!"

"Kid!"

"Nhgg!"

"Damn you Daikirai! Tsubaki, let me wield you; now I'm freaking pissed!" proclaimed Maka.

Tsubaki obeyed as Liz wielded her sister's gun form. Soul was now floating with the other two as all three gave occasional cries of pain.

"Men are dogs and dogs they shall be!"

Maka and Liz attacked furiously as a sudden unison howl rang out. It sounded like...three dogs?

"What was that?" inquired Liz.

"I don't know. Die Daikirai!" bellowed Maka.

Howls ceased behind the battle, but three different comments came forth afterwards;

"Oh shit," gasped Soul.

"No way," muttered Kid.

"What the...?" began Black Star.

Maka finally slammed and killed the witch. Maka landed back as the witch collapsed, letting Maka smile with satisfaction. Before the end, she said one last thing;

"Men are dogs, enjoy it girls."

Three weapons turned back into beautiful women and four women turned to find three distinctive dogs. Wait...three dogs? How's that work? Realization was slow as it grasped each of the seven students. Maka touched the cat collar around her wrist softly as she understood it first. It couldn't be...oh how it was...

"Oh...oh Soul..." she gasped.

"I'm a dog...Maka, this is so uncool!" agonized Soul, burying his face under two large white paws to hide himself from his girlfriend in this uncool moment.

Soul was the largest of the three. He was a thick furred, snow white, crimson eyed, and very handsome Siberian Husky. Soul really made for a beautiful and handsome Siberian Husky, but Maka wouldn't have cared if he had turned into a mutt. She still would've rushed out, after automatically being able to pick him out from the three dogs without help, and wrapped her arms around him. As Maka settled her arms around the very broad Siberian Husky, Soul gave a groan and licked Maka's cheek.

"It's okay Kitten."

Next up was a blue furred, blue eyed Chihuahua with a patch of shaved fur shaped like a star on it's left shoulder.

"Black Star!" wailed Tsubaki.

"I'm a dog?" asked Black Star.

Black Star looked at the Siberian Husky to his right and the other dog to his left. He was the smallest of the three and boy was he not happy about it.

"Damn it, I should be the big dog! I am the amazing Black Star!" yapped Black Star.

"Black Star!" cried Tsubaki.

"Shut up Black Star, I could eat you for breakfast," barked Soul, briefly lifting his head from his meister's shoulder.

Soul then buried his nose back in her shoulder and neck area again.

"You smell so damn good. Even when I'm not in dog form."

Maka blushed heavily as she gently petted Soul, scratching him behind the ears. He licked her cheek again softly.

"I should be the big dog!" yelled Black Star.

"You idiots!" yowled Kid.

Death the Kid was being laughed at by his two female weapons. Turning, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star both saw why. Kid was a black and white asymmetrical gold eyed miniature poodle whom took the middle height. Every time there was a patch of curly fur in contrast to the smooth fur, it was split between black and white, which switched sides on the way down the body. In fact, his human self was much more symmetrical than this mess.

Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters looked over their meisters while Maka held her weapon protectively, his back against her chest and her arms across his front now. Black Star's rant was ongoing and annoying. Soul finally grinned and called out the perfect insult.

"Black Star, aren't you supposed to be humping a burrito by now?" asked Soul.

Maka laughed heavily, soon burying her face into Soul's neck fur as she laughed.

"Soul, how could you say that?" wailed Tsubaki.

"Easily," yawned Soul.

"What does that even mean? I demand an answer!" yelled Black Star.

"You're not getting one, so shut up," grunted Liz.

"Soul, that was priceless!" laughed Maka, giving Soul a high five with her hand to his forepaw.

"Yeah, play around you idiots, laugh while we're in a weird situation!" barked Death the Kid.

_**When were they not in weird situations?**_

Maka touched her collar as the wind blew by, taking Kid's comment with it. Tsubaki picked up a furious Black Star and Patty roughly picked up kid. Soul fell in step with his precious Maka as they walked on. It was time to go see Lord Death.

* * *

><p>My dad told me to add the burrito line...<p> 


	2. Meeting

Welcome to the second chapter of the followup misadventure! We get to see Callie and some more funny crap happen! My dad inspired some of this chapter too, but the burrito line may be his best offered...

He appreciates the feedback for it though, so my dad would like me to tell you all thank you! Thank you! I appreciate you all too and I hope none of you would ever doubt that fact!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!

Claimer: I totally own Callie and Maka's previous cat adventure!

Don't forget to read and review _Soul's Fluffy Kitten _if you haven't yet!

Read, enjoy, and review! Thank you everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 2:Meeting**

Maka knew how Soul felt, she really did. How would she not after being turned into a kitten? It's that feeling of being somewhat useless and being in the wrong form in front of someone you care so much for. It was almost the same; now both had been turned into animals at some point and when the other saw them, they tried to hide. Neither wanted to be seen in the wrong form by their best friend, their partner, weapon, meister, and now, in this case, the newest title of girlfriend for Maka to Soul. Something Maka had never anticipated was having a boy calling her his girlfriend, but she was so happy to have it be Soul while she had earned the right to call him boyfriend. They were very close and then Callie often aided in making the day interesting for the pair. When the four girls and the three dogs came onto the platform before Lord Death's mirror that currently contained Death, Spirit, Stein, and Callie.

"Merow!" Callie cried in panic at the sight of three dogs, although she was a bit larger than the Chihuahua.

Suddenly, she saw Maka kneel down and let the largest, more threatening, dog into her lap. Callie saw the Siberian Husky's red eyes and snow white fur as his long furry tail wagged. It couldn't be Soul, could it? Unsure, Callie hid behind Spirit's leg, peaking out slightly as Death appeared to the group in his mirror.

"Hello girls and...dogs? Where are the guys?" inquired Lord Death with high pitched confusion.

"We're the dogs Dad," murmured Death the Kid.

"I am the amazing Black Star!"

"Who really should shut up," grunted Soul

Maka chuckled at that as she wrapped her arms around Soul, holding him in her lap. He turned his head up and licked her cheek gently.

"We tracked the witch, Daikirai, and successfully eliminated her. However, before her death, she turned Soul, Kid, and Black Star into the dogs you see before you," explained Maka.

"It's really uncool," muttered Soul.

Callie gave a laughing meow of fantastic amusement as she fearlessly walked to the mirror to look at her owners and their friends.

"I see, I see. You girls better remember to have your dogs neutered."

The reaction from that sentence was instantaneous. Soul jumped, burying himself into Maka's arms and her chest as Black Star crouched wearily by Tsubaki's side and Kid jumped into Liz's arms screaming. The four girls burst into heavy laughter at the three terrified howls.

"Don't take our balls! Please don't take our balls!" wailed all three men in complete wailing unison as they buried themselves sorrowfully toward the women in charge of them, right at their mercy.

Callie rolled on the floor of the creepy mirror world, laughing heavily, as Stein laughed too and Spirit found entertainment at the thought of his daughter's boyfriend losing his balls. What a father...

"I could do the operations," offered Stein seriously as he held up a scalpel.

"Dad, why?" wailed Kid.

"That sounded like my son," murmured Death.

"It is!" exclaimed Spirit, Stein, and Kid.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you listening at all?"

"Well, no I wasn't!"

All seven students dropped to the floor in amazed shock, except Soul and Maka were already on the floor. Maka simply folded over on top of Soul, forcing a blush and a whimper from him. At the whimper, she let up slightly, but still stayed folded.

"I'm sorry, please repeat yourselves."

Death the Kid went over the explanation with more detail this time while Spirit carried Callie out. Spirit set Callie down and then tossed Soul aside as he hugged Maka happily.

"At least my baby girl is okay! My precious and adorable Maka is fine!"

Soul flipped and landed badly on his side, unable to prevent a yelp from escaping his lips as Maka's fury arose.

"Get off of me now!" demanded Maka, "I'm more concerned for Soul at this point and you just injured him! You know I'm still not at terms with you; I still hate you!"

"Spirit, control yourself!" called Stein.

Once again, a dejected Spirit reentered the mirror and Maka shot straight up onto her feet, rushing to Soul's landing place. Soul was carefully rolling himself onto his stomach, trying to refocus his head's senses from the strike his head had taken too.

"Nhhg, what the hell? Maka, is your Dad on steroids or something? That hurt..."

"Dad, you jerk! You're such an unfaithful idiot!" screamed Maka as she carefully helped Soul as best as she possibly could to get back to where they had been setting before Lord Death.

"That didn't help you out, did it Spirit?" asked Lord Death

"Obviously," murmured Stein

Maka kneeled back down and Soul rested into her lap, more limp and sensitive now. Callie climbed on top of Soul, entertained by the set of events that had just occurred and even more entertained at how easy Soul was to climb on. She lay down across his neck and partially on his head with a cheerful meow of content. Maka laughed slightly, somehow amused by her cat friend's antics and the calico's entertainment served to pique Maka in some form. It sure didn't amuse Soul at that point, but the rest of the room was enlivened, even laughing a little.

"Great, now I'm a cat bed...so uncool," grumbled Soul

"I'm still supposed to be the big dog!" yapped Black Star.

Tsubaki picked up and petted Black Star, soon rubbing her face on his fur.

"But you're so cute like this!" squealed Tsubaki

The Chihuahua's blue face tinted red as he gave a useless struggle against the girl that made his heart pound, a struggle for his dignity...

_**Dignity that was rapidly being lost...**_

"Tsubaki, stop!" howled Black Star

Laughing slightly, Tsubaki set Black Star back on the floor with his face remaining a tomato red. Maka smiled cheerfully and gently touched her forehead to Soul's. Since Kid hadn't gotten to see himself yet, Liz decided to make a quick and useful lie.

"At least Kid is perfectly symmetrical this way," Liz lied.

"I am? Yes, I am finally beautiful!" Kid's golden puppy eyes shined as Liz hoped no one would speak up.

"But he isn't symmetrical..." stated Black Star.

Kid flung himself on the floor mournfully and gave a painful howl, "I should simply die!"

"I could help!" called Death.

"Black Star! Death!" cried everyone else in great dismay.

"What? I am the Grim Reaper..."

Everyone was more or less glaring at Black Star, currently ignoring the lord of death himself.

"Why lie to him? He isn't beautiful or symmetrical," rambled Black Star.

"Dammit Black Star, shut the hell up!"

Liz picked up a pained Death the Kid and cuddled him while Patty roughly patted him too.

"Can I die now?" wailed Kid.

"Sure, go ahead," invited Black Star.

"Shut up!" everyone roared at Black Star.

"Um girls, perhaps you should take my son back home..."

"Yes sir!" cheered Patty, "We'll take good of him sir!"

The Thompson sisters carried a mourning Death the Kid away. Soul watched Maka massage her temples and other areas of her head with the skinny fingers of both hands as she gave an irritated sigh. He truly felt bad for her right now, but was it so wrong to wish she had at least one arm around him? Perhaps it was selfish...she did have a headache at the moment...but Soul still found that wish in his mind...

"Stein will work on a cure, so get collars and tags. You girls take good care of the dogs and keep coming to school. Without tags, they can't get into school, so go get tags. Pass that message to the Thompson's as well please. Okay?"

"Yes sir," confirmed Maka and Tsubaki.

"Okay! Bye!"

Death faded in his mirror and Callie began kneading Soul's head.

"Merow," she mewed, _**'Weirdo...'**_

"Can you stop? That kind of hurts," muttered Soul like he truly gave a damn.

Soul stood up, balancing Callie where she lay and allowed his meister-girlfriend to stand up from the wooden floor. They left the DWMA with Tsubaki and Black Star to go to Death the Kid's mansion.


	3. Falling Dignity

Three is here and flying! Yahoo! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, you make me feel so loved. Dad didn't really help so much with this chapter as with the others, but I feel that you all will hopefully enjoy it.

Anyway, I want everyone to read this note. I have been beta reading for an amazing story by **Blankdude. **It is called _Bite Size _and it is about Maka getting shrunk down to five inches high. The story is easily located in the Favorite Stories section of my profile and I recommend reading it. Because if you don't, I'll send Maka to take your soul!^_^:P Don't forget to review it or then I'll find you myself to take your soul!

Lol, enjoy it everyone!

Remember that Soul Eater isn't mine, only Callie is mine. Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 3: Falling Dignity**

Soul, Black Star, and Death the Kid watched intently as Maka, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters filled out engraving cards for their tags. Like Maka's cat tag, each had the name, address, school, and student I.D. number for the dog it went to. Also like Maka's, each girl put a message on the back. For Soul, Maka's message was;

_** 'As I am your Kitten, you are my Puppy. I'll make sure I take as good care of you as you did me. You already know I love you Soul, because I truly do. With every bit of my soul wavelengths.'**_

Unlike the other two, Soul was shown his message. The white Siberian Husky blushed against his wishes, but it was okay because this was Maka.

"Thanks Maka, you really are an amazing and cute Kitten."

Maka blushed and accepted the plain dark blue collar from him. She paid and attached the tag before putting it around Soul's neck. Gently, Maka kissed his nose and scratched him behind the ears.

"I don't want to wear a collar! It's so demeaning and I'm too amazing for that!" yowled Black Star

"Black Star, just wear it," sighed Tsubaki pleadingly.

The collar was plain red collar with black colored star shapes on it. While Soul's tag was like Maka's, shaped like a soul, Black Star's was shaped like a star and Kid's was a skull shaped like his father's head. Kid's collar was black with skulls like his tag. Kid was already in his collar and it finally came to where Liz and Patty had to hold Black Star so that Tsubaki could put the collar around his neck.

"Why?" wailed Black Star.

"Stop being uncool. It's not that bad," grunted Soul, "-and it'll make a cool keychain when this is over. Hell, Maka still wears hers, so it can't be that bad."

"Mine actually has a very precious memory though..." Maka stated.

Soul blushed, "And she'll probably be wearing it for the rest of our lives."

Maka nodded with a smile and a chuckle escaped her lips.

"No probably about that," Maka responded.

"Why do you keep it again?" asked Kid.

Maka touched the cute cat collar around her wrist. It was light pink with light blue soul shapes on it. The soul shaped tag that was attached had her information and a precious message from Soul.

"I used it to confess to her that I love her," Soul replied.

"So now it's a very precious memory," Maka finished.

They left the store and went up to Maka and Soul's apartment, four girls and three distinctive dogs. Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, and the Thompson sisters sat on a couch while Callie joined Maka and Soul in the doorway. Maka knelt down and held Soul again.

"Anyone want some human puppy chow? I can make some," Maka offered.

Most of the group didn't essentially mind the joke since it was perfectly well Maka meant well and it sounded pretty good.

"I am not a puppy and do not eat puppy food! How dare you insult the amazing Black Star?"

"Black Star, you dumbass! Maka was talking about the human puppy chow treat! Didn't you listen?" Soul proclaimed

"Please calm down," whined Tsubaki.

"Of course he wasn't listening," Kid sneered.

Black Star started on one of his rants about being superior and complained of his current predicament, plus being the smallest dog.

"Someone go buy him a muzzle," grunted Soul

"Soul, respect my godliness!"

"I'm already your friend. Just stop being annoying..."

"That's his occupation," snickered Kid.

"Guys!" wailed Tsubaki.

"You want a piece of me you stupid Grim Poodle?" inquired Black Star.

Once again, Maka removed her arms from around Soul to massage her aching head. Soul sighed and licked her cheek again.

"You okay Kitten?"

"My head hurts," she answered softly, "-but I'm alright Soul. I'll start the puppy chow."

She hugged him and kissed his nose before standing. She started dinner and the puppy chow mixture as Callie started climbing on Soul again with a long set of joyous mews.

"Hah! Soul is a cat bed now!" teased Black Star as he climbed off of the couch..

Callie turned to Black Star and crouched down as she scrutinized him. Blair suddenly paraded into the kitchen from only Lord Death knows where. Callie caught the black cat's eye with her own.

"Merow!" Callie called to Blair.

"Hey Blair," greeted Soul.

"What the hell?" yowled Blair.

Maka turned around and quickly gave Blair the rundown.

"Wow, that really sucks," Blair sighed.

"Tell us about it," Kid, Soul, and Black Star groaned in unison.

Callie motioned Blair over and Soul wondered what the two cats were planning as they both sat on top of him. Blair let out a flood of laughter and Callie gave some cheerfully snide meows.

"What are you two doing?" Soul inquired.

Apparently, Soul was the only attentive one since the others took no notice of the two cats. Blair leaned down to Soul's dog ear and whispered the plan to him. He laughed too, entertained by the idea. Blair slipped off, soon appearing behind Black Star.

"Black Star," she purred, "-what do you fear?"

"I, Black Star, fear absolutely nothing!"

"Really?"

Blair grinned at Soul and Callie while Tsubaki watched with curiosity. Patty and Liz were messing around with Kid in the corner and weren't paying attention.

"Merow!" yowled Blair.

Black Star nearly jumped out of his skin as Callie jumped off of Soul, flying through the air. She slammed into the blue Chihuahua as he howled with the greatest fear he had ever expressed in his life!

"Holy shit, help me!" screamed Black Star.

"Whoa! Callie can jump and be so symmetrical at the same time! Beautiful!" exclaimed Kid.

"I already knew...most of that," laughed Maka.

Callie and Blair were careful to leave their claws retracted as they playfully wrestled with Black Star. Tsubaki sighed despondently as she watched with some small shard of entertainment. Poor Black Star...She quickly jumped up and tried to aid her meister with his play fight.

_**Once again, dignity was rapidly being lost...**_

Tsubaki managed to disentangle Black Star from the ever energetic Callie and the catgirl, Blair. At least she saved most of his dignity, which started falling again when Tsubaki cradled him in her arms. Hearts pounded and dignity was sacrificed for this moment. Maka hummed a useless tune as she put the puppy chow in the powdered sugar and worked more on dinner. Soul rested himself at his meister's side and tried to make himself feel happy. Maka sensed his discontent, so she knelt down and petted him, feeding him a piece of human puppy chow from her hand.

"Soul, don't be too upset. I hate seeing you like that. You'll be human again, I just know it. And even so, I love you just as well."

Soul rested his head on her shoulder, "I know...thanks Kitten."

"No! Please don't do this to me!" wailed Kid.

Soul went to see what was up and Maka went back to attending dinner. Tsubaki and Black Star burst into laughter as they watched the Thompson sisters doll up their new Miniature Poodle.

"Ohh, this is so demeaning!" cried Kid.

"It's hilarious," guffawed Black Star

"Maka, you've got to see this crap!" laughed Soul.

Maka sighed listlessly, somewhat displeased. But when she did turn, Maka wasn't disappointed by the distraction.

"Oh my gosh!" Maka burst into a laughing fit

Bows, makeup, nail polish, and even accessories went into making the asymmetrical Poodle look more screwed up than he already did. Death the Kid's dignity was falling hard as Patty laughed with glee and Liz put clip-ons on Kid's dog ears.

"Maka, you won't do that me, will you?" asked Soul.

"Hell freaking no!" cried Maka, shocked that Soul even made that obvious inquiry.

"Thank you," Soul sighed in relief.

Callie started chasing Kid's mouse-like tail as Blair slipped off to go be lazy

"Ah, Callie no!" cried Kid.

Enthralled, Callie began chasing the made-over, asymmetrical Grim Reaper Miniature Poodle around the apartment.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o!" wailed Kid.

Soul followed Maka back to the stove as the others continued laughing.

"Damn Soul, a lot of dignity has been lost," Maka stated.

"Not shocking."

"You haven't lost any, have you?"

Soul suddenly stiffened as he felt something. A blush crossed him, hating what he was about to have to say...this was just so uncool...

"No...but...Maka...Maka, I will lose some dignity if you don't get me outside for about three minutes..." Soul sighed, completely abashed at having to say this.

Maka threw the spoon into the pot and rushed over toward the other side of the kitchen, quickly followed by Soul, who was very pleased that Maka had understood so quickly and had sensed the severity.

"Tsubaki, watch dinner!" screamed Maka.

"Understood!"

"I need to go too!" yelped Black Star.

"Well, move your damn ass!" yelled Soul.

One meister-girlfriend and two disconcerted dogs charged into an elevator, soon flying out the side entrance of the apartment complex. The dogs ran in opposite directions while the meister planted herself upon a bench.

"Don't forget to bury it..." Maka sighed.

"We won't!" howled the two dogs as they hid out of the view of anyone.

A brief second or two passed before Soul made another comment.

"I forgot how Maka handled this..."

"I was small enough and athletically adept for use of the indoor plumbing," Maka stated.

"Oh right...lucky cat," grumbled Soul

"This is less dignifying!" yelled Black Star.

"It's better than losing it all on Maka, or Tsubaki in your case," Soul resolved.

"Can you two stop talking? It's really too much information," Maka murmured.

"Man it reeks!" yelled Black Star.

"Shut up and bury it!" called Soul.

"You two are having those paws washed in the sink," Maka called.

"Wouldn't go on without!" responded Soul.

"I don't want to wash!" cried Black Star.

"Too bad!" called Maka and Soul.

"No!"

Maka rolled her eyes and got an idea. Would that work? She wondered if what she was about to say was even remotely true, but she didn't care at that point.

"Black Star, if you don't clean your paws, Tsubaki may never hold you or let you wield her ever again. Only the clean can hold a weapon with her purity," Maka told him.

"Yeah, I think Maka is right Black Star. Tsubaki doesn't want filthy hands wielding her," Soul offered aid.

There was a long pause as Soul soon returned to Maka's side.

"Fine, I'll wash," groaned Black Star as he came back as well.

"Good."

_**Ah, the fall of dignity...**_


	4. Haunted Greenhouse

Six pages of text! This ought to satisfy you guys! Well...maybe not depending...

My Dad helped me a lot again, as usual. To him I dedicate this as he always aids me and he is the best Dad I could have ever had. He's the cultivator of the mind that writes these beautiful stories for you all and I hope you can send appreciation for him as well since he has a bad habit of putting himself down.

Also, while talking to **macchi-chan, **a cool idea came up about me possibly doing a huge story thing with myself, OCs, and some of my favorite characters. It could help readers understand me better and maybe even help them learn about me or my stories

Please lend me feedback on this idea and tell me if you would read it because I would actually enjoy doing it, excpet I'm not sure it could be posted here, so maybe elsewhere, like Deviantart

I don't own Soul Eater; I own Callie, the ugly kishin in this chapter, and the dog forms of Soul, Black Star, and Kid.

Enjoy, review, and give feedback for my idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 4: Haunted Greenhouse**

Tuesday morning found Maka making breakfast for Soul, Callie, and herself. Soul was laying where he had slept last night, in Maka's bed, while the aforementioned meister now stood over a hot stove. As she cooked sausage patties and homemade biscuits, Callie climbed up onto the counter to see her female owner.

"Hey Callie, you doing well?" inquired Maka.

Callie nodded and licked Maka's hand gently.

"Mew, mew meow," mewed Callie, _**'Maka, it's okay.'**_

Maka sighed before providing Callie with a half smile.

"I know Callie, I know everything will be fine," breathed Maka.

Callie mewed cheerfully, proud to have gotten through the language barrier between herself and her closest friend. With the infallible hearing of her large ears, Callie heard Soul padding out of Maka's room. She licked Maka's hand and jumped down, heading to the couch. Soul trudged in tiredly a moment later and walked over to Maka, sitting down by her.

"Morning Kitten. Breakfast sure smells good."

"Morning Soul."

Maka knelt down and fed Soul a sausage biscuit sandwich while scratching him behind the ears. As uncool as it was, Soul could swear on Lord Death's name that it felt so good...so paradisaical. He pushed his head against her hand, enjoying this more than he wished he was. Maka laughed slightly, amused by the fact that she had Soul standing on cloud nine.

"Aw, Soul you're adorable," cooed Maka.

"And you have magic hands...ahhh..." Soul sighed.

She kept at his ears, waiting to see what would happen next. His knees grew weak and he finally fell at her knees painlessly...so uncool...

"Should I stop...?"

"Uh...you can...if you want...this is so uncool...but it felt so good..."

Maka laughed as Soul's furry white face became a tomato red. Uncool moments...and in front of Maka no less! Why did his life have to do this to him?

"So uncool..." he groaned again.

"Oh Soul, you're very cool. Stop moping just because you enjoyed that ear scratch as much as I enjoyed giving it to you."

Maka stood back up to continue breakfast and Soul stayed floor bound, trying to calm an overactive heart. Watching his Kitten standing above, Soul knew he had done something right...

Tsubaki carefully fluffed the pillow, hoping it would make Black Star happy. She was doing this for two reasons; one was that she cared and the second was that she was concerned that Black Star's mouth would get him eaten alive with the way he had been infuriating Soul and Kid lately.

"I am Black Star, the greatest assassin in the universe and I shall surpass God! Bow down to me and respect my wonderful Godliness!"

Black Star, the Chihuahua, came parading into the kitchen.

"Morning!" called Tsubaki.

"Morning my follower!" exclaimed Black Star, "What is the pillow for?"

"Oh, it's for you. I'm going to start carrying you on it until you're human again," Tsubaki stated.

Two hearts jumped and sped up. Black Star quickly made his glorious response.

"Perfection comes with the followers! Continue serving my Godliness well Tsubaki and you will go far! For I am Black Star! Hah hah hah!"

"Gladly," responded Tsubaki softly.

"I am Black Star, the greatest assassin! No big dogs can take me down, I shall surpass God!"

Tsubaki gave a nod and went to cook breakfast for the two of them.

"Patty, you're wrong! Kid doesn't need anymore nail polish on that nail!" exclaimed Liz.

"Why do you guys hate me?" wailed Kid.

"We don't Kid!" cheered Patty.

"We're just making you prettier," stated Liz.

"Somebody please just kill me!" screamed Kid.

"Makeup!" squealed Patty.

Liz suddenly grabbed her sister's arm and stopped her, looking at Kid's eyes. She understood now...although they were playing, Kid was not.

"Patty, stop. Go find something for breakfast...we shouldn't makeover Kid...let's leave him alone," Liz finally conceded.

Patty looked at Liz in shocked surprise, "Okay sissy!"

Patty paraded off and Liz poured nail polish remover over Kid's poodle paws.

"Sorry Kid. We shouldn't have done this," Liz sighed.

Kid was shocked too, when did Liz soften up like this?

"And by the way, if you really want to die, your dad could help you with that."

Liz made no contact with Kid's eyes, not even a glance at his gold orbs. She focused on removing every single bit of the makeover. When she went for the bow around his neck, Kid pushed her hand down with a paw.

"You know, the bow isn't so bad. It is symmetrical after all, so I'll keep it on."

Liz didn't look up, but she smiled and moved on to other parts of the makeover Kid had not wanted.

At school that day, no one really knew what to think about that particular group of seven students. Just a month prior, that blond girl had become a cat and now three of them were dogs! As she sat at her desk, Maka thought of something peculiar.

"Hey Soul, why is it that I couldn't speak English as a cat but you guys can as dogs?" Maka wondered, tapping her lips with her pointer finger cutely.

"Like I would know. I guess Stein would know," Soul murmured.

Maka hummed in response, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about it. Perhaps it was the difference in how they were changed, but she didn't really know at all. Before she could really think any further, Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star were all called down to Lord Death's office.

"Hello kids, I have a mission for you all," stated Lord Death.

"Uh, how are we supposed to fight?" asked Kid.

"Yes, I mean really," sighed Tsubaki.

"I shall surpass God! I don't need to be human to fight! Yahoo, I am Black Star!"

"Please shut up," groaned Liz.

"Well, being a dog shouldn't affect my weapon transformation. Maka, you want to test it out?" Soul asked.

"Sure."

Maka got back off her knees where she had been kneeling with Soul again. After touching her collar briefly to adjust it better on her wrist, she held her collared hand out and he gave her his paw, soon glowing white. In a flash of white, Soul became his unaffected scythe form, which Maka swung carefully; wielding him flawlessly.

"Perfect!" cheered Maka proudly.

"So not fair! I am the amazing Black Star, I am the most powerful-!"

"Can it you idiot!" yelled Kid and Patty.

"Might I give the mission now?" asked Death.

"Uh, seriously, about half of us can't fight," Liz repeated.

"It'll be fine, no worries!" exclaimed Death

Kid held his aching dog head, "Oh why?"

Tsubaki held Black Star closer; how could she do anything? What were they going to do? Was there going to be anything they could do?

"All I need is for you guys to go to that haunted house on the edge of Death City. There's a haunted greenhouse on the premises where a deranged botanist created a very special plant. This plant is called the Light Bloom and it has special healing qualities, so Stein needs it for the cure to our fellow dogs," Death stated.

Stein suddenly emerged from the mirror and handed Maka a picture of the plant. It's center was bright yellow and four white colored petals emerged from it, shaped like hearts. Each petal had a blue spot and a yellow spot on it while the center had a pink dot on it.

"This is a Light Bloom. I need several if Soul, Black Star, and Kid are to get their human forms back."

Stein then left the room itself and headed for his lab. Death appeared back to the students using his mirror.

"So please go get those flowers. Maka, you can either bring Callie here or stop by Marie's office to give her a key to your apartment so that Callie can be cared for."

"I'll stop by Marie's so that everyone doesn't have to wait for me," Maka answered.

That afternoon, after school, everyone walked with Maka as she took the spare apartment key to Marie with a note from Lord Death. She had another key to get in left in her pocket, so there would be no problems with this. The disturbing sun was setting upon Death City's horizon and a more eerie moon was preparing to rise. Together, four girls walked with three dogs to the haunted house, although one dog was being carried on a puffy pillow. The haunted house was voluminous, sky-high, painted completely black, almost windowless, decrepit, and very asymmetrical. Substantial trees stood in front of it, dead and withered, only a shell of themselves. No grass or vegetation grew anywhere on the house's lot of land, except within the greenhouse. The greenhouse was only slightly smaller than the mansion and it was just as creepy. It's panels were either glass or opaque black. The floor was completely black as was the wooden frame and the door. With the sun's last lights on both buildings, shadows extended from everywhere, making the buildings look petrifying. Liz and Kid shook fearfully while everyone looked at the gigantic greenhouse.

"It's...cool, I guess," gasped Soul.

"It's pretty creepy..." murmured Tsubaki.

"Nothing the amazing Black Star can't handle! I shall surpass God!"

Soul rolled his eyes and Maka smiled down at him, touching her collar again. The memory was so close to her heart that holding it made her feel so temperate.

"I'm so scared!" wailed Liz in rising terror.

Kid and Liz both backed away from the house while Patty watched them blankly without much comprehension going through her mind.

"I am not going in there at all!" yowled Kid.

Liz looked down at the black and white Miniature Poodle, "Kid, that's my line!"

"To hell it is! I am not going into that place!"

"Why?" sang Patty fearlessly.

"It's asymmetrical!"

Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka sighed in dismay, rolling their eyes. Liz sighed and Patty started screaming at Kid, chastising him for being a wimpy poodle. For a moment, everyone saw the scarier Patty and Liz finally shut her up.

"Patty, knock it off! I don't want to go either," sighed Liz.

Patty settled and Black Star laughed maniacally, causing almost everyone to roll their eyes in preparation for the oncoming rant.

"Kid is a chicken, Kid is a chicken! I, the amazing and lovable Black Star, shall surpass Kid and God as I enter this mansion fearlessly!"

"Lovable?" Soul inquired, "Honestly, are you sure about that?"

Everyone except Maka and Tsubaki laughed inwardly; Maka chuckled outwardly and Tsubaki didn't laugh at all. Oh yes, Soul had some lines coming on and Maka knew it. She couldn't wait to hear what was coming, but she knew she'd be laughing.

"Well look upon my Godliness! I, Black Star, am the best looking dog here!"

Maka shook her head in silent disagreement while Soul looked at Black Star with a smirking grin dancing on his lips.

"Oh, so you have been tapping that burrito, huh?" asked Soul sarcastically.

Maka knelt down to bury her face in Soul's fur as she laughed. Liz, Patty, and Kid cracked up as well while Black Star growled. He still didn't understand that joke at all and he wasn't amused by something that his amazing mind couldn't comprehend! Maka's laughter on his neck was all Soul needed to feel satisfied and more amused with himself. Finally, Maka stood up and everyone but Tsubaki and Black Star walked over to Kid. Black Star leaned in towards Tsubaki and she bowed her head to him too.

"You know Tsubaki...I kind of want a burrito now...I am a bit hungry..." he whispered.

Tsubaki reddened and her indigo eyes looked away from Black Star's blue. He was so oblivious to what had been said and she found it...kind of cute actually. She patted his head cheerily.

"We'll stop by Taco Hell to get some food after this," she whispered back softly.

Black Star nodded as Tsubaki carried him so they could join the conversation.

"I refuse to go inside of that asymmetrical house! I have rights!" protested Kid.

_'You have rights alright; especially the right to act like a moron. You must since you do it all of the time!' Soul yelled internally._

Kid continued whining about having to go inside of the asymmetrical house, much to the group's dismay. Soul smirked and Maka noted that she ought to prepare to laugh again.

"Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?" Soul inquired.

Maka sank down onto her knees and buried her face in Soul's fur again as she giggled. Soul nuzzled her cheek with his silky head of fur, intoxicated with her laughter to the point where it could be considered uncool. At this point, Soul didn't give a damn about the uncool moment in that instance; it was Maka, he could afford to be uncool with her because she didn't care.

"Yeah! We'll do it!" cheered Patty.

"Oh why me?" moaned Kid mournfully.

Liz's dark blond hair flipped as she turned to her sister with confusion written into her dark blue eyes.

"Wait, what's a Scooby Snack?" Liz asked.

Patty's large light blue eyes stared up into her sister's brightly.

"Who cares? It's a Scooby-!"

Kid groaned and Liz sighed as Patty's face became quizzical.

"Oh yeah...what is a Scooby Snack?"

"My stomach hurts now," murmured Maka as she raised her head from Soul's fur, still chuckling slightly.

"You'll be okay Kitten."

She hugged him a bit, "I know. I have my soul with me, right Soul?"

Soul tilted his head, blushing as he finally understood Maka's play with his name.

"Thanks Maka, that's...that's cute...I like it..."

"Why do you think I haven't nicknamed you? Your name is perfect as is."

Soul licked her cheek again, his white furred face aglow with a bright red blush.

"So is yours actually, I just like calling you Kitten sometimes."

"I am the amazing Black Star! My name surpasses all!"

"Damn you, we know who the hell you are!" yelled Liz.

Kid looked at the haunted greenhouse and whimpered before finally standing up.

"Fine, I'll go in."

Liz wielded Patty and Maka took up Soul's scythe form, ready for anything. Just as Maka positioned her second hand, the greenhouse door opened. Tsubaki and Kid stepped back, placing themselves beyond Maka and Liz.

"Don't move back; we need to fight. For I am the amazing assassin, Black Star!"

Suddenly, the door slammed and a huge mad man stood before them. He looked like a scientist with something growing out of many areas of his skin...were those plants? The mop of unattended hair growing from his head was green and decorated with leaves, sticks, and plants while his eyes were a crazed green color.

"Oh my...are those plants in his skin!" screamed Liz in horror.

"Gross," grunted Soul.

"And they aren't even symmetrical!" wailed Kid.

"Idiot!" yelled Patty

"Stop being violent Patty!" cried Liz.

"Who gives a damn what's in his skin? Let's get that plant!" called Maka.

"Which is growing out of his head...?" Tsubaki murmured, partially questioning herself.

Maka looked up and yelped, "That's the plant, an entire field of it in his head!"

"Who knew a head case could make a flower vase?" inquired Soul.

Maka gave an inward chuckle, but the air was too serious for anyone to truly appreciate the comedy at that instant.

"Hello children. Would you like to become a garden?"

"Tsubaki, Kid, stay back!" exclaimed Maka.

The man walked toward them, giggling to himself in a berserk manor.

"He's really out of his mind!" cried Liz.

Long stalks of green erupted from his back and Maka quickly secured the knowledge that this botanist was now a kishin soul.

"He's a kishin!" called Maka.

Liz began firing bullets and Maka rushed forward with Soul. A stalk flew at her, but she used Soul to chop it off before she managed to slice the man's chest. A plant erupted from there and slammed Maka where Soul didn't have her covered; her upper chest.

"Agh!" yelped Maka painfully as she crashed to the ground.

"Maka! Oh damn it all!" yelled Soul.

Liz kept firing shots but Tsubaki lost control of Black Star, who darted up towards the kishin botanist.

"Black Star! No!" screamed Tsubaki.

Maka struggled back to her feet, clenching Soul in her hands while his upper body was emerged from his blade.

"Are you okay Maka?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm okay."

A decent gash, but nothing compared to Soul's, was in her chest. Without another thought, Maka flung herself back at the kishin just as Black Star did a backflip into the air, avoiding several attacks. Unfortunately, another stalk of plant struck Black Star, hitting him at Kid. Screaming, Black Star slammed into Kid, who gave a yelp as both dogs crashed into a tree.

"Soul, we're going to have to do resonance."

"I hear you, go for it."

Maka held Soul tighter and poised herself as he sat down at a piano in his own soul.

"Let's go; soul resonance!"

A blue glow erupted from them, taking the shape of their energy as it grew to an enormous size. Soul's hand slammed down on the piano keys, ignoring the temptations of a red demon as Maka leaped at the kishin.

"Kishin hunt!" screamed Maka.

Liz continued firing bullets as Maka hammered Soul's modified rainbow colored blade into the plant covered kishin. An explosion proceeded and the kishin was annihilated, leaving behind his red soul and a few of the flowers they needed.

Maka panted hard as Soul came out of scythe form. Patty turned back and ran with her sister and Tsubaki to retrieve the thrown dogs, whom were unconscious.

"Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked with concern as she sank down to her knees.

"I'm just winded. That hit to the chest really knocked the air from me..."

The wound wasn't deep, but it was close to her lungs and heart. It was bleeding awful hard too and was truly beginning to panic Soul. Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters returned, cradling their unconscious puppies.

"Someone needs to go harvest some of those Light Blooms," Maka murmured, sitting up on her knees, moving wearily of her wound. At least she could move, that was a good sign.

"I'll do it," murmured Tsubaki, "-how many should I get?"

"I don't know, just get like ten or something," answered Maka.

Soul sat by Maka vigilantly as Tsubaki collected the flowers he had grown from his head and then she entered the greenhouse. She let out high pitched wail that threw Maka onto her feet, causing her to also wield Soul.

"Tsubaki!" cried Maka.

Tsubaki ran out of the greenhouse crying as she flung herself at the ground where Black Star lay. Liz and Patty looked at her but Maka ran with Soul to the greenhouse, ignoring her wound even as Soul yelled at her about it. The next scream belonged to Maka and was ejected from the sight she beheld as she stood at the greenhouse door; plants growing from the bodies of formerly living creatures. Liz and Patty came charging up, but Liz recoiled with a scream, quickly wishing she hadn't. Maka's heart jumped and blood soaked through her shirt, panicking Soul more.

"Maka! The wound; it's bleeding too hard!" cried Soul.

"Nhgg...this is so gross," groaned Maka.

She pushed forward and searched the greenhouse for those flowers, which she soon found an entire set, growing out of a cat's body.

"Ahh!" cried Maka.

She looked away as she plucked up several. With the flowers in hand, Maka ran back outside only to hit the ground, landing atop Soul with her bloodied chest.

"Maka!" cried Tsubaki, Liz, and Soul.

She lifted slightly to let Soul out form under her. He turned back into a dog and helped Maka sit up. Breathing carefully, Maka leaned on him heavily and clasped her hand around her collar.

"S...Soul," she breathed.

"Oh damn it! Tsubaki, call Lord Death! Hurry; we need Stein!" yelped Soul.


	5. It Will Be Fine

As the chapter title says, it will be fine. Time to see if Maka's okay. This chapter is pretty short and reads very fast, so careful or you'll miss something funny or otherwise.

I don't own Soul Eater, but that's obvious

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 5: It Will Be Fine**

Tsubaki looked at the bruised and unconscious blue Chihuahua in her arms.

"But where will I find a mirror?" she asked.

Soul adjusted himself to let Maka lay down with her head using him as a pillow.

"The mansion might have one. Liz, Patty, can you two go with Tsubaki to find a mirror in the mansion? I'll watch Maka, Kid, and Black Star."

"We'll go, don't worry," stated Liz somewhat bravely.

Liz and Patty carried Kid closer to where Soul sat with Maka while Tsubaki carried Black Star over. Before he knew it, all three entered that huge haunted mansion and Maka had already passed out.

"Come on Maka, don't leave your soul behind now. Don't leave me at all, not like this."

As the door slammed behind them, Liz jumped fearfully. Patty quickly wielded her and they scanned the degraded living room which was nearly empty, except for minor furniture and several...ghosts? It was true, about six ghosts stood before Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Two were adults, one was a teenager, and the other three were young children.

"Hello children...can you see use all?" asked the male adult

He had a bullethole in his pale forehead, which was framed by short pale hair. In fact, all of them had a bullethole somewhere on their head and all of them were very pale.

"Y...yes...we can...we can see you," stated Tsubaki, her voice trembling slightly.

"That botanist you killed was the murderer of many, including my family. We hired him to attend that greenhouse so that it wouldn't die out while we were on vacation. The day we got back, he shot us all..." the woman adult told them.

"Is there anyway we can repay you for killing him for us?" the teenage boy asked.

"Anything at all!" chorused the three children.

"We need a medium sized mirror," stated Liz, coming out of gun form.

"Would you possibly have a first aid kit?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Yes to both. The mirror is in the upstairs bathroom and my first aid kit is right this way," the mother ghost started moving toward a room.

"I'll follow her, you two go upstairs," whispered Tsubaki.

Liz and Patty rushed to the stairs and Tsubaki followed the mother to a bedroom, which actually looked fairly normal. Within a minuted, Tsubaki was handed a nice first aid kit. She gave a deep bow and thanked the woman immensely before rushing upstairs to find Liz and Patty.

Soul licked Maka's cheek again as Black Star and Kid began waking up.

"Nhgg...where are we?"

"I am the amazing and lovable Black Star!"

"I don't really give a damn. We're outside the haunted mansion waiting for Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki to return from finding a mirror to call Lord Death. Maka is really hurt and we need Stein's help or something," Soul told them.

Soul licked Maka's cheek again, but she remained unresponsive. He sighed heavily and lay his head back down on the ground.

"Soul, it will be fine. Maka is strong enough and it isn't half of the wound you took."

"I know that Kid but it doesn't ease concern!"

"Who feels concern? Concern is for the weak and therefore, the amazing Black Star feels no concern at all!"

Soul glared at the damned annoying Chihuahua.

"Oh and so you're not anxious that Tsubaki is in that haunted mansion with only Lord Death knows what?" asked Soul.

"No I am not! My follower shall be fine and if not, she is replaceable!"

Epic fail...Black Star was just as concerned and that was plain to see. He knew Tsubaki couldn't fight without him and he knew she was definitely not dispensable. Suddenly, Maka's breaths became more rapid and shallow as she gave a whimper of pain in her sleep.

"Maka! Come on Kitten, you have to hold on!"

Suddenly, Tsubaki came flying out with the kit and rushed to Maka's side. She carefully pulled Maka from Soul, much to his protest until he realized Tsubaki would have to lift Maka's shirt to do anything. All three men turned away as Tsubaki gave Maka treatment. Liz and Patty came out, talking to a medium sized portable mirror that the ghost had welcomed them to take.

"Yeah Death, we got the flowers, but Maka is hurt!" Liz cried.

"Yeah, she's all knocked out and everything!" cheered Patty idiotically.

"My baby girl is hurt!" wailed Spirit

"Yes Spirit, but-" Death tried.

"Why would send my daughter out there Death? You big meanie! My poor baby girl!"

"Oh no, she's perfectly fine. You and Stein can-"

"My baby is hurt!"

"So? Just go with Stein!"

"Wah!"

Spirit stomped off crying and seething as he went to find Stein.

"They're on their way and I'll contact Marie to let her know she had to take care of Callie for a little longer."

"Thanks Death."

The call was disconnected and the Thompson sisters rushed over towards the others, where Tsubaki was finishing her handiwork. She put Maka's shirt back down and had Soul turn around before propping her up on Soul as to elevate the wound. He licked her cheek again and thanked Tsubaki.

"Ah...Soul...?" Maka's green eyes opened slowly.

She turned her head to look at Soul, who licked her cheek again with more excitement for the fact she was now awake. Smiling, Maka gave him a much weaker version of that paradisaical scratch behind the ears, which everyone got amusement from until Stein and Spirit showed up, Spirit in floods of tears as Maka remained weary...fading again.

"Shut up Dad," Maka moaned softly, weakly as Stein collected her from Soul.

As Stein lifted Maka and took her to another area to look at her wound, Soul stood up since he was welcome to follow, but first he looked up at Spirit.

"Spirit, this may not make it better, but you know I'll protect her with my life. And whenever she does take a hit, I won't leave her side. Take some comfort in that, because Maka is Maka, which means she's just too stubborn to let you in for now."

Smiling slightly at his superior, Soul walked over towards where Stein had Maka. Spirit's tears didn't stop, but he gave a slight smile too. If he had to give Maka to anyone, he supposed Soul was as good of a choice as he'd get that Maka would accept wholeheartedly.

"I had you all wrong Soul."

Back at the DWMA infirmary, Soul lay by a once-again unconscious Maka on an infirmary cot. Her wound really wasn't bad, but rather it was in a bad place. It had winded her, but she had pushed on, exhausting herself quickly since her lungs were desperate for air. Every lung expansion had shoved out more blood and every time Maka moved, she made it all worse. The room was very empty and mostly dark, except for the moonlight of the creepy moon. Everyone had been there and everyone had already left. Suddenly, the door opened again and Soul looked up, since he was still having issues sleeping for that night. Slightly concerned, Soul rose up onto his four legs and took a stance over Maka's sleeping form.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Just Marie. I brought Callie over to see you guys because she wouldn't sleep..."

"Mew merow mew merow, meow mew mew meow meow mew? Meow mew mew merow merow meow!" Callie yowled in protest, _**'Of course I wouldn't, what did you expect from me? Those are my freaking owners woman!'**_

Soul laughed as he sat back down, "Poor Callie."

Upon being set on the bed, Callie freaked and rushed up to Maka's face. She yowled, tapping Maka's cheeks.

"Callie, down. Maka is hurt and sapped, so please don't wake her," requested Soul.

Callie mewed sadly and walked over to Soul, where she nuzzled him to offer her comfort. Marie let out an 'aw!' while Soul simply smiled down at the kitten.

"Listen Callie, as much as Maka would love to see you when she wakes up, you can't stay here. So go back with Marie and sleep, okay? We'll probably be back home tomorrow because Maka's wound isn't that bad off."

Callie nodded and walked back over to Marie, who took the worried kitten home.

The next morning, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Kid burst into the infirmary, causing a crash. Soul jumped awake and Maka swung into an upright position, both crying out in surprise.

"What the hell you guys? Damn it all, you scared the bloody hell out of me!" screamed Maka and Soul in unison.

The second Maka finished, she clasped her hands over her chest, trying to catch lost breath.

"Someone has her air back," murmured Kid, holding his ears with a moan.

"She does indeed and she wouldn't have had to waste it if you idiots had come in nicely!" yelled Nygus, "I knew her wind would be back today and even left a note on the door! Didn't you read it? She still has some recovery ahead, just not that much!"

"I, Black Star, have no time for reading and wouldn't even pause long enough to read anyway!"

"I tried to...but then Black Star flung himself at the door as Patty turned the knob...and then this happened," Tsubaki sighed.

Tsubaki swept Black Star back onto the pillow in her arms and walked with the others to see Maka. Soul was now licking Maka's cheek carefully before he nuzzled her cheek with his head. She was smiling brightly, slowly catching her breath back up, as she kissed Soul's cheek, spreading a red blush across his face. Most of the group gave a collective 'aw' and Nygus went back to her office grumbling about the aforementioned group of friends being idiots.

"Sorry we scared you Maka," stated Kid.

"I'm saying sorry by gracing you with my godly presence of awesomeness! For I am Black Star!"

"Feeling better?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, lots better," Maka laughed, "I think Soul has healing powers; I'm pretty sure he didn't leave me all night either."

"You are correct," Soul nodded, "I just used a sandbox Nygus left in the bathroom for me a couple times-"

"Okay, we get it!" protested Kid.

The rest of the group laughed, proud of the knowledge that it would all be okay.

"It will all be fine, I just know it," sighed Tsubaki.

Soul nodded, "Agreed."

Everyone, even Black Star, nodded with agreement as well. It will be okay, it will be fine.


	6. An Itchy Problem

Okay everyone, welcome to the newest installment of Fluffy Puppy Trio! It turns out that _Fluffy Puppy Trio_ will actually turn to be longer than _Soul's Fluffy Kitten. _I'm guessing it's because this one is more adventurous while Fluffy kitten was more of a lighthearted caring story. I adore how each story came out though and this one still has quite some more bits to get done with.

I also would like to thank every single one of my current reviewers, any new reviewers, subscribers, and all of my readers for their support. I actually did most of this chapter by my lonesome without my Dad's help, but I still thank him as well.

I don't own Soul Eater, but oh how I wish I did! This story and it's previous story would have made great Soul Eater episodes!

At least I think they would have...

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 6: An Itchy Problem**

Maka wondered why something just didn't seem right as she lay in her bed. She was at home, in her own room, in her own bed, Soul was laying at her side, and Callie was in her basket at Maka's bedside. So why in Lord Death's name did something feel wrong? Nothing seemed wrong to the naked eye, but Maka's skin was crawling and she couldn't shake this feeling inside of her. Was it her chest wound? No, that wound was nearly gone as it was. In fact, she had gotten home yesterday, just one day after it's infliction upon her chest. The doctor was quite sure it wouldn't even leave a scar so long as she was careful. Suddenly, Soul whimpered and sat up, trying desperately not to jostle the bed to much. She watched as he lifted his hind leg and tried to scratch his head like any dog.

"Damn it, what the hell?" he grunted

"Soul, what's wrong?" Maka asked.

"I'm freaking itching like hell!" exclaimed Soul with a half whimper as he scratched fiercely with desperation, trying so very hard to escape this itching hell.

In their apartment, Black Star and Tsubaki were having the same problem; both were scratching like monkeys as they tried to sleep, both on Tsubaki's futon.

"Woof! Tsubaki, I can't stop itching! Wait...? Did the amazing Black Star just freaking bark!"

"I think so, but I can't stop itching either, so I don't know!" she wailed.

Black Star, unfortunately for his dignity, was beginning to truly look like a dog as he scratched desperately, much like Soul was in his own apartment.

"I am the amazing Black Star and I command the force making me itch to halt it's actions at once!"

Epic fail, the force reared it's ugly head upon Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. Not just them, but Kid too!

"Patty, Liz, help! I'm so freaking itchy! This really sucks, help me!"

"We would, but we're itching too!" yelped Liz.

"Yeah, itching is fun!" Patty cheered.

"Fun! Are you out of your freaking mind!"

Maka turned on the lamp as Soul tumbled off of her bed and continued scratching himself. Against his lamp-lit white fur, the answer became clear to Maka, as it did to Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters.

"Soul, you have fleas all over you! Oh Soul, no wonder!"

"Black Star, you're infested with fleas! I wouldn't doubt that you gave them to everyone!"

"Kid, we all have fleas! Damn it, it's probably Black Star's fault!"

All three dogs unknowingly groaned in unison and scratched like every dog on the planet did. Maka called Stein, who told her she could pick up some special shampoo from him tomorrow, but to bathe Soul in cold water for now. Suddenly gathering an idea, Maka made three other phone calls before returning to her distressed weapon-boyfriend.

"Okay, so tomorrow, Stein is giving me special shampoo and apparently, Black Star and Kid have fleas too. Therefore, I've arranged a special trip tomorrow, but to prepare, I'll have to go buy something. Stein says to soak in a very cold bath in order to ease the itching for now."

"Okay," Soul moaned.

He followed Maka to the bathroom, where he got into the tub and she filled it with icy water. She set a towel on her bed and turned it on before going back to where Soul was relaxing with much needed relief.

"I left a towel on the bed in case if I don't get back before you're out. I'll be back very soon."

"Yeah...this feels so good," Soul sighed.

"Good, I hope it helps."

"Okay Black Star, you have to soak in a cold bath to ease the itching for tonight so that you can sleep. Maka is getting special soap from Stein tomorrow and she has a special trip planned because of it, so I have to go buy something to prepare. Let's get you in that cold bath."

As Maka had, she turned on the water and set up the towel, which Liz and Patty did for Kid as well, also having to go buy something for Maka's plan. All four girls returned home with an opaque paper bag, which all three dogs were denied the request to see the contents of. Funny sights had awaited each girl when they returned, because each girl had found a sopping wet dog shivering on a towel, whimpering from the cold but rejoicing in the relief the baths had brought.

"Oh Soul! You look so cold, nearly blue!"

Maka rushed to him and wrapped him loosely but effectively in the towel. She got a decent blanket from the closet and lay down on the bed, tucking Soul tightly to her body and under the cover.

"You need my heat more than I do right now, so it's alright. Plus you are my boyfriend."

"Th...th...thanks Maka."

"No problem."

Soul heaved a comforted sigh, still trembling as he snuggled closer to Maka's body for heat. For this moment, coolness could be abandoned and he really wouldn't give a crap.

Black Star fit perfectly into the towel, much like a baby after it's born. Tsubaki cooed to him embarrassingly as she cuddled him to her chest under the cover of her futon.

"Tsu...Tsubaki stop! Th..this is embarrassing and I...I, the amazing Black Star, accept no embarrassment!"

"Black Star, shut it. You're freezing, so accept the body heat and let me have fun with it. I care about you and therefore, I am not going to let you freeze simply because you're too amazing for embarrassment!"

He was shellshocked; when did she ever talk back? His Chihuahua form was shaking against his will and her heat did feel good. Why did his heart keep jumping? Something wasn't right and Black Star soon found that he didn't care as he slipped to sleep against Tsubaki's chest.

Liz and Patty both held Kid in their laps as the three sat on the couch with him quaking with cold under the towel he was encased within. They lounged out on the couch, going wordless until they passed out into a slumber.

The next day, under orders of Lord Death, all three dogs and four girls weren't to come in for classes. Maka was to come in, but only to get the shampoo;Stein gave Maka three bottles of the stuff, one for each dog. Plus, he also gave her three bottles of spray for the house, bedding, and other items to fully rid them of fleas. On the way, she called to check on her trip she had sort of planned, 'sort of' since it had been so short notice. She had gotten so lucky to have gotten the location to accept dogs at all. Maka only could hold her collar and hope the trip would serve well for what it was required for and perhaps for some interesting fun. Messing with Tsubaki and Black Star could be fun considering the conditions on this trip anyway. Maka smiled, clasping her comforting collar tighter as she made it back to the apartment. When she had left, Soul had still been asleep so Maka had simply left a note. As she entered, she found Soul dragging himself down the hallway with his back to the floor.

"They're freaking back!" he screamed, "This sucks, this sucks, this freaking itches like hell!"

"Oh Soul, I got the soap and that special surprise. Let me call the others and we'll head over to the surprise okay? Oh and I need to blindfold you for it..."

"What? Why!" cried Soul.

"You'll see, just calm down."

A whimpering moan escaped his lips in a very uncool manor as he rubbed his back on the floor again. Once again, dignity was lost as the four girls brought their item and a leashed dog. Soul, Black Star, and Kid were all blindfolded and attached to leashes the girls' had to buy last night along with another item. Tsubaki still carried Black Star on his pillow, but he had a leash and the other two had to be led by the leash. Soul didn't mind so much, except now he couldn't scratch. Kid did mind, but attempted to not be difficult. They entered a building and Maka talked to the woman at the counter.

"Welcome to Death City Bathhouse. You must be the young lady that called last night about bringing dogs. I have a private room set up for all seven of you."

"Wait, we're at the bathhouse!" cried Black Star and Kid in unison.

"They talk?" asked the owner.

"Long story, don't even bother," Maka stated.

The woman, a tall skinny redhead, nodded and led the group to one of many bathing rooms.

"Maka, what have you done?" inquired Soul.

"Shush Soul, you'll enjoy it," responded Liz.

"Liz!" Maka turned red as fire.

Although it was indeed her idea, Maka was still unnerved and wary about doing this. The girls all changed into the second item they purchased last night; bathing suits. Free from grasps, Soul, Kid, and Black Star resumed scratching at their flea problems, still blinded.

"We had to have gotten them from the greenhouse, that's the only way," grunted Soul.

"I agree, agh! These things suck!" wailed Kid.

"I am Black Star and I hereby order these fleas to die!"

"If only that would work," grumbled Soul.

"Why would it ever work?" asked Kid.

"Kid, shut up before you start a fire!" yelled Patty.

Finally, the girls took the dogs out to the bath, which was a hot spring in all of it's essence. Multiple colors of flowers grew in the surrounding grass and water tumbled from a rock wall along the side via an unnatural fountain. Blindfolds fell and the dogs were immensely shocked. Maka's hair feel around her shoulders softly and her collar remained around her wrist. Her newly forming curves and growing breasts were covered somewhat by a two piece bathing suit; the top was like a bra and the bottom looked like a skirt. Both were colored light blue with light pink flowers on them. Soul blushed heavily and had to look away for about two minutes to calm himself. Black Star was pretty excited too. Tsubaki was wearing a simple black bikini with a skull bejeweled on the left breast of the top. Liz and Patty wore matching red swimsuits, although Patty's was similar to Maka's in form and Liz's was a bikini like Tsubaki's. Each swimsuit had a red ribbon on either breast of the tops and Kid couldn't decide which one he liked better.

"Holy freaking..." breathed Soul.

"Tsu...Tsubaki!" cried Black Star, desperately trying to hold himself together.

"So symmetrical!" Kid squealed.

The four girls looked at one another and laughed as blushes spread over the faces of each dog. They gave each other high fives before Maka passed out the shampoo, which came in three separate bottles for each group. The dogs got in the water, followed quickly by the girls. Even though the shampoo was for fleas, it smelled surprisingly good, like cherry blossoms or something. As Maka rubbed it into Soul, she scratched his ears as well, sending him through paradisaical euphoria. It felt so freaking heavenly that it was hellish and Soul didn't give a damn how uncool this was. How many times would he end up tossing coolness out the window when it came to Maka? Time would only tell.

"I am Black Star! I am tired of being treated like a dog!" yowled Black Star as he tried to swim away from Tsubaki.

"Black Star, don't you want those fleas to be gone?" asked Tsubaki sweetly.

Groaning and mumbling under his breath, Black Star returned to Tsubaki. As she scrubbed him, the egomaniac Chihuahua couldn't even begin to describe how damn blissful it felt and he dared not admit it anyway. Damn Tsubaki, causing him to lose his grasp on himself and his mind...why did it have to be so freaking hard? Kid wasn't quite as happy because as they scrubbed him, Patty started babbling about how amazing the could make him look if they made him over again. Liz was apprehensive and Kid prayed to his father's name that she would remain that way.

Unfortunately, Liz was sucked into her sister's madness and Kid groaned in the painful realization of what would occur when they got home. He felt sure that he was going to wish he still had fleas after this. Then Liz started scratching him on the ears and belly, sending Kid down the road of jubilation the other two dogs had already discovered.

"Maka, you look so hot that it isn't even fair right now," Soul grumbled gruffly.

Maka blushed, "I guess I have good ideas sometimes."

Soul licked her cheek, "More than sometimes Kitten. You are amazing and I hope you know that."

"This is so not dignifying! I, Black Star, protest this! I am Black Star, the greatest assassin in the universe. I, who shall surpass God, have no time for flea baths!"

Tsubaki held him closer to her chest, making his blue face redder and becoming inescapable as she scrubbed more soap into his fur. The soap also cleansed the fur and skin of the dogs, making them softer, more handsome, and shinier. Patty went back inside right quick to get the human soaps each girl had bought for themselves. Soap started to fly as itches were extinguished and several thousand fleas were murdered, completely erased from the dogs they had been attached to. As she scrubbed Soul again with more of his soap, Maka let out a gentle and comforted sigh. Today had turned out perfectly and it filled her with the satisfaction of knowing that her idea had gone so well.


	7. Fading

Welcome back everyone! The plot shall thicken in this emotional and depressing chapter, so please enjoy!

I don't own Soul Eater!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 7: Fading**

There's that point in life where just when things seem to be going well, things simply fade and fail. Today, something just snapped in three minds for an instance where everything just went completely wrong. Grasps on former minds were being lost and things were going to get worse. Four functioning minds would have to come to the rescue to save three fading, but working minds over a matter of days or so. Today, progression was about to cause regression and things would start to slip away into fading hope, serving a bowl of reality to seven people.

_ **"Soul, what have you done!"**_

_** "Black Star, oh my freaking gosh! What have you done to the futon!"**_

_** "Kid, why are you breaking stuff? Since when did you go asymmetrical!"**_

_** "Maybe he'll be less annoying!"**_

These were four cries that wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. With these four exclamations, the slow realization of regression surfaced.

Maka chased Soul who ran wildly, dragging a torn cushion in his mouth.

"What the hell Soul? Give me the couch cushion!"

Abruptly, Maka cornered Soul and saw his red eyes for an instance. They were wild, lost, and so not Soul.

"Oh my gosh...Soul!"

She knelt down and his eyes softened as he let out a whimper or something like that. As she gently removed the cushion, his eyes came into what Maka saw as Soul's.

"Soul? Are you okay?"

"I...I...what the hell just happened?"

"You tore apart...like five cushions or something...and my pillow...Plus you scared the crap out of Callie; you chased her all over the house."

"Merow!" called Callie from the corner of the living room, where she cowered fearfully.

"Wait...wait what? Maka...what? I...I...I don't remember..." his voice shook.

Maka clasped her hand over her mouth in horror as the tornado of scattered cotton, feathers, and torn fabric proved something had gone wrong. She stared into Soul's crimson orbs with her emerald orbs and he groaned, lowering his head into her arms, praying to hold just one bit of his coolness. Maka held him, proving she held none of this against him, but oh how badly something had gone wrong.

"Black Star, why are you chewing up the futon? And why is there a wet spot on it...?"

He was tearing apart the cushion like a crazed mad dog and Tsubaki was pretty sure that wet spot was not drool. Tsubaki ran over to him and he turned, showing her a pair of crazed and wild blue eyes she had never seen before, not even from her egomaniac meister.

"Black Star, what are you doing? Please calm down, what is wrong with you?"

She wrapped her arms around the tiny dog she knew was her meister as tears welled in her eyes with worry. At first, a rumbling growl tore from his throat, warning her, but she held tighter until...

"Tsubaki...?"

She pulled back, red in the face as she stared to him with her indigo eyes.

"I, the amazing Black Star, wishes to know what just happened!"

"Um, you tore apart my futon...and I'm pretty sure you wet it too..."

"I, the loving and godly Black Star, would never do such a thing!"

She lifted a trembling hand and pointed to the irremediable futon she had been sleeping on for a long time, the one they would have to replace. There was no way even Maka's decent sewing skills could repair this...what had just happened?

"I...I...I...Tsubaki, I did this?" Black Star, for the first time in awhile, sounded mortified.

Tsubaki could only nod as the bewildered weapon held her slipping meister.

"Kid, seriously, quit breaking stuff! What is your conniption?" cried Liz wearily.

Patty followed Kid and helped him break more stuff.

"Patty, don't help him!" yelled Liz.

"This is fun! Can we keep him as a dog?" asked Patty.

"Something isn't right Patty, don't you think? Kid would never break perfect symmetry!" screamed Liz as she tried to catch the berserk poodle form of the son of the Grim Reaper. She finally caught him and held him by the collar as he struggled against her hold.

"Kid stop! You've destroyed symmetry!" yelled Liz.

He snapped back in, just as Black Star and Soul had earlier.

"Wh...what? What happened to my symmetrical house? Liz, Patty, what the hell happened?"

"Kid, you lost it. You went completely bonkers and destroyed the house!" exclaimed Liz.

"I helped; it was fun!" squealed Patty.

Kid looked up at Liz in pained horror and she nodded to further affirm the truth.

Later that morning, all three dogs sat in the nurse's office with Stein while the four girls had to meet with Death while awaiting Stein's return.

"It was so weird. Soul was just talking to me about our trip to the bathhouse and then Callie walked by and he lost it! He chased her all over the house and then tore up my pillow along with five couch cushions. I cornered him at one point and his eyes were so wild and...they just weren't Soul."

"Yeah, Black Star was still asleep when I got up to cook breakfast, but then I came back to find him tearing apart my futon, which he also...urinated on...His eyes were wild too."

"That's pretty much what happened to Kid. His eyes were crazed too and he simply tore apart symmetry, it was scary."

"But I had fun!"

"Uh-huh, I see," murmured Lord Death.

Stein suddenly arrived in the room followed by three clearly daunted dogs, the three distinctive dogs the girls knew as their partners. Each one walked slowly toward their female partners, unable to look them in the eyes at this point.

"Lord Death, I know what's going on. First, why don't you three tell the girls?" asked Stein.

All three glared up at him with pained eyes.

"What? Why do we have to? This is too uncool and I..." Soul couldn't finish and he had to turn away from Maka, whose lap he wouldn't even go into.

"I, Black Star, refuse to tell my follower this undignified information!" yelled Black Star.

"You're the scientist, why can't you do it?" protested Kid.

Maka reached out and rested a hand on Soul's back.

"Tell me Soul. Please, just tell me," Maka pleaded.

Soul cringed and turned to her, still not looking her in the eye yet. He swallowed back uncool tears and finally looked her in those green orbs.

"The spell is progressing and...we're all mentally becoming dogs. Maka, I'm truly becoming a freaking dog!" yelled Soul, dropped his head into her arms and howling about the uncool predicament they were all in.

"S...Soul...oh Soul, no!" cried Maka, dropping her head into his long silky fur.

Unlike him, she shed her tears. Tsubaki gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Black Star, this is terrible!" she wailed.

"Yay, Kid is becoming a full dog!" cheered Patty.

"Patty, that's not good!" screamed Liz, pain written into her voice.

Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz all looked at Stein.

"Tell me it's not true," murmured Maka, gritting her teeth.

"Please!" cried Tsubaki.

"Seriously, don't let it be true!" agreed Liz.

"It is true. The spell Daikirai casted changed them on the surface initially, but had no affect inside at first. This is why they were able to speak English and act somewhat human. However, the spell is still changing them, it is now affecting the brain. The potion I'm creating will reverse it, but that doesn't change that is happening," Stein stated.

Maka held Soul tighter and kissed his cheek before looking hard at Stein.

"Tell me how I can help," she requested.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"I'm not going to lose Soul! Tell me how the hell I can help! I'll visit that stupid greenhouse and get more flowers or go collect something else. Just tell me, damn it!" cried Maka.

Everyone stared at Maka for a long moment; even Soul rose his head to face her.

"Maka...you..."

"Soul, I'm going to do whatever it takes."

"Me too!" called Tsubaki

"What, Tsubaki!" yelped Black Star.

"I'll do whatever I can too!" called Liz.

Patty sighed, "Alright, me too."

Kid found tears in his eyes at his symmetrical partners while Soul touched his furry forehead to Maka's. In the mirror, Spirit's gut wrenched and he let his tears fall.

"I love you so much Maka...but you already know that."

She held him, "I love you Soul. I will help get this potion made, I'll do every damn thing I can."

"I'm sorry, what just happened?" Lord Death asked.

"Dad, you need to pay attention!" yowled Kid, "Why don't you ever pay attention when it's important?"

Death looked at the yapping Grim Reaper Miniature Poodle scrutinizingly.

"Someone needs to send that dog to obedience school," Death stated.

"What? Dad, I'm your son and I'm not supposed to be a dog!" protested Kid.

Black Star burst into laughter and Tsubaki groaned.

"Hah you silly Poodle. Unlike the amazing and lovable Black Star, you have to go to obedience school! I am the godly Black Star, who is too great for such a lowly school!"

"Again, are you sure you're lovable?" asked Soul.

"That yaping Chihuahua should go too!" called Death.

Unfortunately, unable to suppress himself, Soul broke into a fit of laughter too.

"Ah, how the godly have fallen! I thought you'd surpass god, so why are you having to take obedience school?" inquired Soul.

Black Star growled while Kid continued yapping and Death pointed at Soul.

"And that big dog needs to go too!"

Maka sighed, holding Soul tightly, "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you Soul?"

Soul groaned mournfully and licked her cheek reassuringly.

"No, I could not."

Stein chuckled, "This might turn out best anyway. You three can attend obedience school today while the girls take a little trip to get an ingredient I need."

Death nodded, "Spirit, take the dogs for obedience school. And explain their special condition to the instructor."

Maka's father emerged from the mirror. Maka gave Soul a kiss to the cheek and he licked her cheek before rising to follow. Tsubaki hugged Black Star and the Thompson sisters each gave Kid a high five. The day would go on with the pairs split apart and they wouldn't see one another again until the next day.


	8. Teaching Talking Dogs

Who's ready for the madness that comes with three talking dogs who are losing it being in obedience school?

You guys? Well here you have it! The funny and side splitting chapter of Fluffy Puppy where our favorite dog formed humans end up in obedience school!

I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Black Star gets hammy and things get ridiculous! Duh!

I don't own Soul Eater but I own Arielle and Mrs. Kirkia along with the other five student dogs who really don't get described that much.

And next chapter will be Maka and the girls' adventure to get an ingredient for the potion! Dun-dun-dun!

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 8: Teaching Talking Dogs**

Spirit snickered as he led the three dogs into Death City's only obedience school for dogs; Grim Submission School. It was a tall building painted completely black and the picture in the window showed a dog licking it's owner's feet, begging for mercy.

"Woof-woof! If they think I'm going to lick feet after this, they are dead wrong! For I, the amazing Black Star, bow down to no one!"

"Arf! It isn't to be taken literally you idiot!" yelled Kid.

"Will you two shut up? And did you two just bark? Woof-arf!" Soul barked suddenly.

He sat down and clapped his paws over his mouth wearily. Not the dreaded bark, not the symbol that they truly were losing their minds. If this kept up, how would he ever keep communicating with Maka until this was over? He knew the answer, it would be the same way she talked to him; with gestures and expressions.

"Oh shit, we really are becoming dogs in our minds too!" he yelped.

"Woof! Oh damn, there it is again!" howled Kid mournfully

"Arf! I, Black Star, have the loudest bark!"

"You idiot! Woof! This isn't a good thing!" yowled Soul.

"Shut up and let's go," growled Spirit.

"Grr!" all three dogs retorted before civilly following.

The trainer Spirit was talking to was fine until he told her that the dogs talk.

"What? They talk!" the lady asked in a deep manly voice.

"Yeah dude, got a problem? I, the amazing Black Star, could easily help you with that stupid problem!"

Soul leaned in towards Black Star as the woman glared down.

"Uh, Black Star, that's a woman."

"Why? Why me?" asked Kid mournfully

"Ruff! I, Black Star, protest! Woman my foot!"

"You idiot," groaned Kid.

Spirit calmly explained the circumstances of the three dogs and before they knew it, they were in a large white room with about five other dogs, cushions, dog toys, and another instructor lady. This woman was tall and skinny with long purple hair and pink eyes while the one leading them was tall, chubby, and scary with short black hair and gold eyes.

"Arielle, you get these three talking delinquents!"

"M...Mrs. K...Kirkia! Ah...t...talking?"

The dogs wandered off while the situation was repeated to Arielle, who seemed nervous and quite unraveled. Finally, Mrs. Kirkia left and Arielle turned to her class.

"Um...B...Black Star, S...Soul, a...and K...Kid, please come here for a moment."

Soul walked over first, followed by the others. He had no reason to resist at this point, so why bother? Just get this stupid crap over with and try to get through this day without Maka; that was all he had to do and all he really wanted to do. He already had the dismay of telling her he was loosing his right mind, so what was the point in screwing around? The quicker this day went by, the sooner he would see his best friend, his meister, his girlfriend, his _**everything **_again and the sooner he would be a little more comforted and happier. It was all he could do to keep from worrying that she could be getting torn apart on the mission to get that ingredient. Why the hell did this have to be so difficult? That stupid spell just had to go deeper didn't it? It just couldn't stop, it had to keep going! It would continue and there wasn't a blasted thing he could do about it!

"You don't have to freak out. We're good dogs, honestly," Soul sighed.

He thought for a moment and grinned, "Or at least I am..."

"Hey! I, Black Star, am the best dog here!" yelled Black Star.

Kid rolled his eyes, "You stupid imbecile."

"Okay...n...never mind. Okay class! First, we shall learn the proper way to walk."

"Wait, there's a proper way to do that?" Soul asked, "Damn, I thought you just put one leg before the other."

Arielle lined all eight dogs up into a straight line while Kid cheered outwardly about the symmetrical number, much to his friends' annoyances.

"Left side forward, then the right side forward. You have to walk smoothly and balanced. Take it slow now!"

Each and every dog, whether they honestly wanted to or not, obeyed. Kid's was meticulous and he quickly became the last dog in terms of distance. Black Star was quick and he was jiggly, especially shaking his hind end.

"What kind of freaking walk is that?" laughed Soul.

Kid looked up and laughed too, "You idiot! That has no grace or properness!"

"Oh who cares about what's proper? It's just wrong looking!" cried Soul.

"Woof! Properness is key!" barked Kid.

"Arf, forget it! Properness isn't everything, it just makes stuff boring! I, the amazing Black Star, am everything and I am not boring at all!"

"No, you're just a complete moron," grumbled Soul.

Suddenly, Black Star caught a dog staring at him. He turned and growled.

"RAWR! What are you staring at?" yowled Black Star.

The poor little Pomeranian promptly passed out from Black Star's terrifying glare. Arielle let out a little shriek of fright and quickly moved the dog to a safe corner.

"Hey look, he's playing dead for us!" cheered Black Star, "He's really good at it!"

"Oh why?" moaned Kid mournfully as he continued his perfect and meticulous steps.

The class continued perfecting their walking until Arielle clapped her hands and called the class to order.

"Nice job class, especially Kid!"

She tossed a dog biscuit at him, which he glared at.

"Uh...I'm sorry...I can't eat this..." Kid murmured, unnerved.

"Eh, why?" asked Arielle.

"It's asymmetrical!" wailed Kid.

"Plus it's dog food and we're supposed to be humans remember?" Soul inquired.

Soul's comment went unheard and Kid's treat was promptly taken away by a large German Shepherd, which was still slightly smaller than Soul since it wasn't fully grown. Soul was only outdone by a Saint Bernard; that was the only dog larger than him.

"Now I want you all to sit."

Most of the dogs sat with no issues, although Kid kept adjusting himself before his hind end even touched the floor. Soul plopped right on down, but Black Star went on a yapping rant.

"No one tells the amazing Black Star to sit! Who the hell do you think you are? Nobody tells me to sit!"

"Woof! Why not? All you do at me and Maka's apartment is sit on your ass and rant about your supposed godliness," Soul stated.

"So what? I sit on my own, you don't order me! Nobody orders around the amazing Black Star!"

Arielle palmed herself in the face, "Why did I agree to this? Okay class, now lie down!"

Kid took forever and Soul stretched full length, giving a sort of depressed sigh. Once again, Black Star refused.

"Stop ordering around the godly Black Star!"

"Nice job Soul!" called Arielle, tossing him a biscuit.

Soul looked down at it and looked back up, "Didn't you hear me earlier?"

He batted it over to the freshly woken up Pomeranian and groaned listlessly.

"Now we are going to teach fetch," Arielle sighed as she picked up a squeaky toy from a pile of eight.

One squeeze sent seven dogs into hyperdrive. Wait, seven?

Yes, seven. Kid and Soul both felt that switch go off in their heads, just as before with the first incident. All English in them was lost as their eyes went wild. They barked slightly, watching the toy's every move.

"You each get to keep the toy you fetch."

It was a medium red ball with a squeaker inside and the word 'I survived Grim Submission' on it. Lost in their dying minds, Kid and Soul were hypnotized.

"What is wrong with you two morons?" asked Black Star.

Kid and Soul both growled at him before attending the watch of the toy.

"Soul, since you did well last time, you go first. Just bring the toy back and then I'll write your name on it for you to keep."

Soul knew only enough to nod and stand up. Something in him knew this wasn't him. He knew this wasn't his right mind, but he didn't care. That ball looked like fun and he wanted it so badly, almost as much as someone he knew...who was she again? What the hell! Soul cursed himself out immediately, panicked that he had forgotten. He begged himself to remember; blond...lovely...green eyes...pigtails...a collar...no breasts...Before he could recall, the ball was sent flying and his mind snapped again as he raced across the room to get it. It hit the wall and Soul skidded, hitting the wall as he caught it before racing himself back toward that woman...what was her name again? Only as he dropped the ball in her hand did Soul's mind return.

"What...what the hell?" Soul murmured.

He looked over and saw Kid panting while Black Star gave him a look. Arielle didn't notice as she handed him the ball, which he accepted, knowing somehow that he had done something with it during his blackout.

"Black Star...it happened again...didn't it?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. Only I, the amazing Black Star, am immune!"

"Black Star, you're next!"

The ball was thrown and Black Star glared.

"I do not fetch. Go get your own ball you lazy woman! I, the godly Black Star, have things fetched for me!"

Black Star turned, "You, dead playing Pomeranian, go fetch my ball for me now!"

Swallowed by fear, the Pomeranian ran for it and brought it to him. Black Star kicked it elsewhere and sat down by his own will. The Pomeranian stared with dismay, but a glare from Black Star sent him crashing to the floor again.

"I must be hunky! I'm making the ladies play dead!"

"Uh...that's a boy Black Star. And he's the only one," sighed Soul

Arielle was holding her head, moaning mournfully. Why? Why the hell had she agreed to teach these damned talking dogs? What the hell had she been on? Why the freaking hell had she even taken this job?

"Why did I take this job?" she moaned.

Black Star and Soul looked at her, "We don't know; why are you asking us?"

She groaned and turned away to take some aspirin. Kid stared at the ball on her table, still not out of his trance. Black Star and Soul both laughed at the way their Miniature Poodle Grim Reaper friend was just standing there as if he was staring at the most epic piece of symmetry in the world. Soul could tell his body was rigid and could be slowing circulation as well, which was not good.

"Can you toss Kid's ball before he continues standing so rigidly that he cuts blood flow and looses his own balls?" asked Soul.

Arielle finally turned and tossed Kid's ball. She handled multiple dogs as Kid brought his back. Like Soul, the instant he gave it to her, he came back to his mind. Turning his head, Kid saw the answer written in his friends' eyes; he had lost it again.

"We snapped again didn't we?" Kid asked.

"I did, Black Star hasn't yet," Soul confirmed.

"Figures," Kid grunted.

"What do you expect? I am the fabulous Black Star!"

"I miss Maka damn it," sighed Soul, laying down while Arielle continued on the other dogs' fetching.

"Well, we probably won't see her until tomorrow. We didn't overhear, but you could somehow tell the mission is way outside of Death City," Kid murmured.

Suddenly, Black Star caught sight of himself in a mirror panel within the wall. That switch turned and Black Star charged at the mirror lovingly, barking and yapping repeatedly at the 'dog' in the mirror. Soul and Kid watched with amused delight as the dog mind of Black Star turned him into an utter fool in front of the mirror. He shook his butt, he barked, he licked the mirror, he pawed at the mirror, and he even 'flirted' with the mirror before raising his leg and relieving himself on it.

"Ohh, that's just gross," groaned Kid.

"That's Black Star," sighed Soul.

Next came the command of 'shake,' which six dogs did smoothly.

Arielle petted her sixth, Soul, gently as he gave her his paw for shake.

"You're a good student aren't you?"

"Nah, I just want to go home. I'm missing Maka and I probably won't even get to see her until tomorrow. I just want this over with so I can go get some sleep and be able to greet her with coolness tomorrow."

Arielle was somehow touched as she moved on to Kid, who fretted over symmetry and perfect elegance...finally performing shake. Moving on to Black Star, who had gone back after his 'reliever' turned out to be useless anyway.

"How dare you insult me with your filthy hand? I, Black Star, am too godly for this handshake!"

"Damn it Black Star, stop being an ass!" yelled Kid.

"The next one is kiss! And don't be afraid to slobber up your owner's face when you do this at home. Simply lick my cheek, but you can lick your owner's face and as long as they don't mind, it's fine."

Arielle was loosened up finally, which hadn't honestly taken long, even though she still slightly regretted her job choice. Each dog, except Black Star, performed kiss for Arielle on her cheek. Although Soul only gave her a slight lick, he had an idea for when Maka got home now.

"Next is saying hello," stated Arielle as she pulled up a chair.

She sat down and picked up a dog treat holding it out between her open knees.

"Come get the treat, whoever wants to be first."

She went straight through the first five and Kid finally went next. He elegantly set his head on her knee as the other five while she petted him.

"Release," she stated, causing Kid to back up.

He ignored the offered treat and Soul went next. Black Star refused again and Arielle sighed with some form of defeat in her sigh.

"Okay class, next is circle, then quiet down. You will then learn proper eating, and finally, since it's actually quite late now, you'll be going home."

That was so relieving. Soul, Black Star, and Kid watched five dogs as they learned to make a circle around Arielle using a treat.

"Soul-"

"I know, just make a stupid circle around you. We speak English woman."

Soul circled her as Kid did afterwards, but Black Star refused again. Arielle sighed as she went to fill in the certificates she had been filling in for the eight dogs as an achievement symbol and a list of tricks they'd learned today. On Black Star's, almost each command had 'Attempted to teach but failure to complete' written next to it.

"Arf-arf-aroo! This is uncool," Soul mourned as he listened to Arielle send each dog into a barking fury before silencing them by baiting them with a treat, teaching the command 'quiet down.'

"They are so loud, woof," moaned Kid.

"Ruff-ruff! This barking crap has to go! I, the amazing and godly Black Star, do not bark! Woof! Oh damn it!"

Soul and Kid went through normally, but Black Star didn't stop when commanded. His provocation was multiple insults from Soul and Kid since he refused anything Arielle attempted.

"Dinner time!" chirped Arielle finally as she pulled up a cart from the back corner.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do you have burritos?" cried Black Star.

Soul laughed and leaned over toward a chuckling Miniature Poodle, Kid of course.

"Kid, he still hasn't gotten that. You believe that?" whispered Soul.

"Oh I believe it. This is Black Star we're talking about," Kid responded.

"True. It's not like we're talking about Maka. Who did understand that," Soul murmured.

"Well she's actually smart, he's a moron!" Kid cried.

Soul laughed, once again missing Maka on the inside. She was smart...she was so many things. Kid put his paw on Soul's shoulder as bowls of dog food were dealt out. All three talking dogs stared at the bowl of mushy crap.

"What the hell?" Kid gagged.

"Ohh...I'd rather have my own nasty cooking..." groaned Soul.

"I, the amazing Black Star, refuse to eat this gross shit!"

"At least watch your mouth!" cried Arielle.

"We curse all of the time and come on woman...this is pretty gross..." murmured Soul.

She sighed sadly, "I'm sorry...I have nothing else."

Kid shrugged, "We'll eat when we get home."

Arielle sighed and folded the certificates up before tucking them under the collars. Surprisingly, they were barely felt by the three dogs as they walked back into the lobby with the folded paper in the collar.

Marie was there, carrying a cat carrier, to pick them up when they reentered the lobby.

"Merow-ow-ow-ow-oww!" yowled Callie angrily with fury filled protest.

Soul walked up to her carrier and his cat roommate cowered.

"Sorry about earlier Callie. My human mind is getting screwed up, so I lost it for awhile. Forgive me, okay?" Soul put his paw to the carrier door for him and Maka's 'daughter.'

She rose again and mewed softly before touching her paw to the cage to say _**'Okay.'**_

"I'll be taking care of you guys overnight since Maka and the girls won't return until tomorrow."

With those words, Marie led the three dogs out of the building and led them to her home where they would spend the night.


	9. Yeti Fur

I'm sad to say that Fluffy Puppy is almost at its conclusion, just a couple more chapters or so left. This is Maka and the girls' adventure along with a short blip at the end to fulfill a request I recieved from . It should be entertaining, so I hope you all enjoy it!

I do not own Soul Eater, duh

Enjoy and review

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 9: Yeti Fur**

Stein walked to the front of the room as Spirit left with the three dogs trailing behind him. He stood right by Death's mirror and faced the four girls with a great seriousness in his eyes.

"What can we do to help?" Maka asked.

"The ingredients you bought back last time were very sufficient. The one I need now is the fur of a yeti, which are found at the Himalayan mountains. You four will fly there and get me some yeti fur. It's a one day trip, so Marie will be taking care of Callie and our trio of dogs. You four will pick them up at her house tomorrow. Do any of you have questions?"

The girls shook their heads; how much clearer could it be? They all packed two bags and were soon on a flight to the Himalayas. Maka stared hard at her ticket, knowing that the only reason she had it was that she was on a mission for an item that would help save her soul, her boyfriend.…...her _**everything's**_ life.

"Are you okay Maka?" Tsubaki asked about halfway through the flight, which had pretty much gone silently between the four, except for small chatter between the sisters.

"No Tsubaki, of course not. I'm on a plane to the Himalayas while my dog formed boyfriend is at an obedience school continuing down the road of losing his mind to the mindset of a dog. Does that sound okay?" Maka inquired softly.

Maka, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters sat in a line of four seats in the very back of an airplane. The seats were black with small reaper skulls on them and the plane itself was silver while the inside was painted red. On the outside in big black letters the words 'Death Airlines: Flight 666' were written with another reaper skull painted next to them.

"Well Maka, I'm not so happy either. You think it's any easier for us?" probed Liz.

Maka sighed and shifted in the seat, "I know it's not. You know I didn't mean it that way guys."

Tsubaki smiled brightly, "I know. I just hope Black Star isn't making trouble. I wish he understood...how much I care and how much he scares me sometimes..."

The girls all currently wore their normal wear, but they each had carry ons with their winter clothes so that they could change before leaving the airport. Since this was a one day trip only, they each all had only one other small bag which had also been passed as a carry on for each, so there was no fears of lost luggage for the four DWMA students. Maka smiled at her four friends with a look of determination in her eyes.

"We can do this; we have to. For Soul," Maka stated, putting her hand towards them.

Tsubaki raised her hand with a grin, "For my little egomaniac, Black Star," she sighed as she placed her hand.

The Thompson twins raised their hands in symmetrical unison, "For Kid!" they called, putting their hands down.

"We got this!" they cheered with a loud whisper as to not disturb others.

Maka laughed, "I think that's the first time we've ever done that."

"We should do that more," suggested Tsubaki.

"Yeah!" cried Patty.

"For sure," Liz nodded.

The plane soon landed in the midst of a growing snow. They had arrived in the Kathmandu Airport, an airport in Nepal. Nepal was a sovereign state right within the Himalayan mountain range. After being checked in and everything, they went to the restrooms to change into their winter clothing, something they would be greatly thankful for during this day. Maka wore a pink and black wool snowsuit along with a thick pink winter coat, a black scarf, and pink earmuffs. Tsubaki wore the same thing in blue and brown while Liz and Patty wore it in the colors of pink, blue, and silver. Each article wasn't just warm, it was flexible and thin enough to allow for easy movement, which all four would need during the battle with a yeti; whenever they found one.

Once they checked into the Kathmandu hotel and dropped off their bags in the room all four would share, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all began their trek up the mountain range. The Himalayan mountain range; an icy cold range of frozen souls, ice, peril, and slipping hope of any life. At this point, Maka knew climbing this and fighting a yeti would be a struggle of life and death, but she sure as hell hoped it would be life that would prevail. She didn't want her last image of Soul to be him as a dog taking a walk of pained shame out the door to go to obedience school. Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters all though the exact same thing about their dog formed meisters.

"We have to just press on. If need be, I can carry you guys as weapons, so don't worry if you get tired. Just remember that I can only actually use one of you as a weapon, so either Liz or Patty will have to come out of transformation when we do find a yeti," Maka stated.

"We know!" called Patty.

"Understood," sighed Liz.

"Loud and clear Maka," stated Tsubaki.

Snow poured heavily now as four determined women trekked along Mount Everest, tethered together for the sake of safety while they were all still human.

"It's so cold!" wailed Liz

"Suck it up sis, you can do it!"

An hour went followed by another hour as they continued along, moving up and sideways along the Himalayan mountain range. The icy cold winds that threatened to freeze the very souls of any lifeform sped up as more time passed on. However, the one meister and the three weapons were unrelenting even as the snow poured into a blizzard. They would not give up and why would they? A little snow? Hah! They had fought crazy crap no one would ever believe in a thousand years within some crappy conditions. There was no reason to give up, especially when three very special beings that the girls' held close to heart needed them. Maka swore upon the cat collar on her wrist, her heart, and her own soul that she would not give up until they had the yeti fur needed for the cure. She had three partners in that vow and she meant it with every bit of her soul wavelengths. The ice wind howled and ice chunks began flying everywhere, one striking Patty in the head before another flung itself at Maka. She blocked it with her forearm before turning to see if Patty was okay. The younger Thompson sister was laughing about it, even as a small line of blood came from her forehead. Sighing in some form of relief, Maka passed a bandaid from the portable first aid kit she was carrying in her coat pocket, which Liz applied.

"How long have we been going?" Tsubaki asked in something of a whimper.

She didn't understand how Maka could keep being so mobile and unfaltering at this point. Maka, who was much colder than she acted, turned and held out her hand. It was at this point that Tsubaki realized Maka wasn't much better off, she was just too determined to show it.

"H...here...I...I'll carry you Tsubaki. It is awful cold, but we have to keep going. We just have to."

With a shaking pale hand, Tsubaki took Maka's shaking hand and transformed into her chain scythe form. Liz and Patty were already taking turns carrying one another. They had no honest and clear idea where they were now, but somewhere in her mind, Maka somehow knew the way back for when it was time.

Suddenly, a roar tore through the mountains and snow fell from a peak. They were nearby a cave as the roar rang again, evoking instant fear in most, but not three of four DWMA students, especially not Maka. Only Liz was slightly afraid, which was fine since Patty was currently the wielder.

Maka took her poise as she gripped Tsubaki. The icy roar rang again and the ground quaked. It wouldn't be long now; what they were searching for had finally been found. Maka could tell it was big, but she truly didn't care at this rate. If it's fur would help Soul, Kid, and Black Star, she wouldn't have given a damn if it had been bigger than Death Kong himself or larger than the DWMA itself. How fun.

Winds swirled as Patty and Maka both took positions for battle. All it had to do was show its icy-spirited self. In fact, Maka mentally dare it to show itself; she wanted it to show up right now so they could get this over with.

_**She didn't have to mentally dare it very long...**_

A huge fur covered ape form appeared. Next to a building of any type, it would have at least reached up to the fifth story, but Maka didn't doubt that it would probably go even higher than that. The tangled and shaggy fur was blue and white, much unlike it's large yellow teeth.

"Man, this thing is uglier than the legendary Deathfoot.," Maka grumbled, thinking back to a strange book she had wasted her time reading.

"Let's go!" squealed Patty.

"You got it!"called Maka.

Patty began gun fire and Maka charged forward. They needed the fur, but the may as well defeat it while they were at it. Especially since Maka could see another in the distance and knew there would be no harm done. However, before Maka even landed a hit, the yeti struck her back into the snow covered mountain with it's claw. The bullets were hitting well, but not really making an affect. Maka sat up fast and made another rush, this time in a circle path around it. She jumped up and soon landed Tsubaki's blades into it's back. She swung back out and flipped upward to land another strike before the yeti turned and struck her right back into the ground.

Unfailing, Maka jumped up again and landed more hits to it. Tsubaki continually cheered her on as she was used to slash at the yeti's chest repeatedly. As it weakened, Liz's fired bullets had more of an effect. Once again, Maka was pummeled down into the ground, branding her with more bruises and cuts than she had already received at this point. At least her chest wound was too closed to reopen at this rate. Infuriated by this blond haired girl that continued to damage him repeatedly, the yeti tore his claws into the flesh of her side, ripping a pain filled cry through not her, but through Tsubaki!

"Tsubaki!" screamed Maka.

Tsubaki had turned back just quick enough to take the injury.

"I...I'm fine. Just bandage it and let's go. Soul would kill me if I let you take the hit and Black Star wouldn't have let me live it down either. Come on Maka, bandage me and let's go!"

Maka nodded firmly, "Thank you Tsubaki."

She wrapped a gauze bandage from the kit around Tsubaki's waist before the female weapon turned back into a chain scythe and Maka took her up in a charge again, right at the yeti. In the bullet storm of fiery gunpowder powered firepower, Maka flung herself into the air above the yeti.

"Take this you ugly snow monster and don't forget to brush your teeth when you get to hell!" yelled Maka as she drove Tsubaki's blades into the yeti's neck.

The yeti collapsed into the sparkling snowbank, painting it red as the blow delivered instant death.

"Alright, who has a bag for fur clippings?" asked Maka.

Patty handed over an old empty makeup bag and Maka used Tsubaki to cut off several chunks of fur from the dead beast. Once the bag was brimmed with blue and white fur, Maka zipped it closed and Tsubaki turned back. The four girls high fived one another before Tsubaki turned back to be carried on the trip back to the hotel.

"Mission accomplished girls!" cheered Patty excitedly as the reentered their hotel room.

"Yay!" Tsubaki clapped slightly with cheer.

"I can't believe it's already dark," sighed Liz, "-we didn't get to sightsee."

"What do you call that freaking hike we took to find that damned yeti in the first place?" protested Maka.

"True," Liz conceded.

Tsubaki laughed, unaffected by her wound to the side. Everyone was fine and tomorrow, they would be home. With their mission proudly accomplished, the four girls took a shower and went to the hotel cafeteria to get some dinner. As they sat to eat, Tsubaki thought of something.

"Oh no! Black Star may not be able to sleep tonight!" cried Tsubaki.

She blushed as she realized what she had done and that her friends were all staring at her now.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"W...well...I...I really shouldn't say. I...it's a secret y..you see," Tsubaki stammered.

"Oh..." Maka, Liz, and Patty frowned slightly, but asked no further questions.

After dinner, the four girls went back to their room and collapsed into their beds.

Meanwhile, back at Death City, Black Star lie awake, unable to sleep without a special blanket Tsubaki had given him about two years ago for his birthday.

"Stupid Tsubaki, stupid emotions. Now I can't sleep without a dumb blanket..." grunted Black Star grumpily, praying no one heard him as he lie on the couch with only his thoughts and mind as entertainment.


	10. Welcome Home!

Fluffy Puppy is now nearly over. In fact, next chapter is this baby's last as well...man this is depressing:( Hopefully I can conjure up some new ideas.

Right now, I'm trying to put together a revamping for my All Stars group, whose stories are on my profile.

Soul and Maka and the other five will be joining that, so it should get interesting^_^

Ah, my life is great sometimes.

I don't own Soul Eater

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 10: Welcome Home!**

"Black Star, did you even sleep last night? You have huge black circles under your eyes," mumbled Soul.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I, the amazing Black Star, don't wish to speak of it!"

Kid and Soul each raised an eyebrow, "Ohh-okay then?"

"Come on you three, it's breakfast time!" called Marie, from the kitchen of her home.

The three men-turned-dogs walked over towards Marie's voice where she had three plates lined up across the floor. Before anyone knew what happened, three mental screens closed and the three dogs went bonkers, eating like a pack of wolves from their plates and nearly fighting for more.

"Crap, Stein wasn't freaking kidding," Marie groaned.

She tossed three more sausage patties, one for each, at them. Each nearly swallowed their patty whole. Marie looked at them in fearful dismay and horror as she was given three death stares. Quickly, she tossed three more and prayed that Callie wouldn't wake up anytime soon for that cat's sake. If Callie woke up now, she would howl to be let out of that carrier and these three would really lose it!

"Calm down! Calm down!" pleaded Marie.

The doorbell rang and Marie rushed to it, followed by the three dogs, although they stayed in the kitchen doorway. Suddenly, just as Marie opened it, Soul caught a scent he adored and flung himself out the kitchen doorway.

"Hi Miss-ah! Soul!" screamed Maka.

Soul leaped forward, covering at least five feet of distance before tackling Maka and pushing her back to where she finally fell onto the grass. His screen opened, letting his right mind in, but the other two weren't so lucky.

"Black Star! Oh crap!" wailed Tsubaki.

"Kid! Oh shoot, Kid slow down!" screamed Liz

"Yay, Kid is a doggie!" squealed Patty

"Ah! I missed you too Soul, I missed you too!"

Marie watched Tsubaki land on the sidewalk by the force of the miniature yet powerful Black Star slamming into her. Kid, Liz, and Patty crashed into the lawn opposite of Maka and Soul. Soul was licking Maka's face off with his right mind whereas Black Star and Kid were licking faces off without their right minds. Soul finally calmed down and lay down on top of Maka, rotated to where only his upper half was on her.

"Oh thank goodness your home," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek with his head.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed both of his cheeks, then kissed his nose.

"Glad to be home. Oh...what's this?" Maka murmured, finding the certificate in Soul's collar.

Soul sniffed it, "That's my obedience school certificate. Woof! That place sucked..."

Maka looked at him for a moment at the 'Woof!' in his sentence, but she didn't have to ask to know that it was the dog mind inside of him. Maka unfolded the paper and read over it before a sly smile came over her face.

"Kiss? Sounds like a good trick," Maka stated.

"Arf! You just had it; that was me attacking you and proceeding to lick your face off."

"Last time I checked, I still have my face. So Soul, give me kiss."

Soul stood up to where his dog form towered over her before lowering his head and licking her face rapidly. She started laughing heavily from the rough dog tongue.

"Ah, Soul! It tickles, but I love it anyway."

He stood back and let her sit up before sitting in her lap while she looked over the certificate.

"Fetch? Says you got your own ball."

"Yeah, I'll go get their things and Callie for you," Marie piped up.

Soul looked to where Black Star was yapping like a Chihuahua and licking Tsubaki's face.

"Woof...If he was in his right mind, he wouldn't be licking her face off."

"Makes me wonder which is better," Maka sighed.

"Huh? Arf! What do you mean, don't you want us to turn back?" Soul asked.

"Of course I do you idiot. That's not what I mean Soul. Soul, Tsubaki is in love with him, but she won't get a thing out of him acting like he does," Maka whispered into Soul's little Siberian Husky ear.

Soul licked her cheek in some form of understanding, especially since they both knew the actual truth behind it all. Tsubaki wanted Black Star to be a human again because she did love him and she did want him to be normal. She loved everything that made Black Star himself.

"Black Star, calm down!"

"Ease up Kid!"

Two mental screens opened only for three to close up again by an annoying squirrel. Soul shot out of Maka's lap as all three flung themselves at the helpless squirrel. The four girls stood up in dismay, each groaning and screaming their dog's name.

"Soul!"

"Kid!

"Black Star!"

"What the hell?" asked Marie as she returned outside.

Maka, Tsubaki, and the Thompson sisters were rushing up the street after the three dogs.

"We're sorry Miss Marie, just hold Callie a little longer! We have to get them!" cried Maka.

All three surrounded a tree and barked up at the squirrel. Even out of his mind though, Kid began to lose interest already. Suddenly, a symmetrical car drove by on the not-so-busy street, catching Kid's golden dog eye. Before Liz and Patty could even get up there, Kid ran after the car, which was going back toward them. As Kid and the car zoomed by, only Maka was actually able to see them in her peripheral.

"Liz, Patty, Kid is chasing a car going in the direction we just came from. You have to turn around!" cried Maka.

Groaning mournfully, the girls turned on their heel and back down the street. Tsubaki and Maka arrived at the tree where Black Star was still yapping and Soul...was cleaning his balls...

"Ugh...that's just gross," murmured Maka, especially as she recalled that he had licked her face earlier.

She figured she'd just brush his teeth whenever they got home and then it would be fine. Tsubaki moved forward to pick up Black Star, but Black Star bit her!

"Ow! Black Star!" wailed Tsubaki

"Grrr," Black Star growled at her.

In the meantime, wild red eyes glared up at Maka as Soul slowly lost more of his mind. Maka just hoped he'd stay calm as she gently reached her hand to him. Soul sat up and caught that scent that had flung him at her the first time. Since he sensed he shouldn't do that again, Soul calmly licked her hand and rubbed his head against her hand. Pleased, Maka knelt down and petted him carefully, although she knew he was still off his mindset. Sadly, this became clear as a cat rushed by and Soul snapped again, charging up the street again.

"See you Tsubaki, good luck!" cried Maka as she dashed after Soul

There was no doubt now, the degeneration was getting deeper and stronger. Soul, Kid, and Black Star were truly slipping down under quicker and quicker everyday. Stein knew this too, even though he wasn't observing them, he did know how quickly it would be spreading. Good thing he was nearly finished, but he wondered how theatrical this would get, because he knew the dogs could fully lose it before he finished or come awful close. Especially since Soul and Maka were a set now, this could get quite depressing and theatric.

"Guess I should buy some popcorn," Stein murmured to himself.

Maka collapsed onto the couch with a sigh of relief. Soul watched her with soft red eyes, saddened to his core that he had caused her so much exhaustion. Half of her body was on the floor while the other half had actually made it. Callie and Soul had both been abandoned at the door by a now worn dead Maka. Sighing, Soul walked over to her and used his head to push the rest of her body up onto the couch.

"Soul...when...when did you get so freaking fast?"

"When I lost my mind, duh," Soul grunted as he clambered up onto the couch too.

He set himself behind her back and then draped himself over her side just as she fell asleep. Sadly, he stroked her cheek with his tongue, sorry for everything. Callie watched the pair mournfully, sending her mental prayer for them.

Tsubaki finally carried Black Star into their apartment.

"I, the amazing Black Star, could not have done something so ridiculous!"

"You did though okay? Stop it, okay? It's over with until you snap again."

Tsubaki gave a sigh as she set Black Star down despondently. He saw something in her face that he could swear he had never seen before. Why was his heart rate up again? Damn it, life really sucks...

Kid, Liz, and Patty arrived home too. Only Patty was talking and neither Kid nor Liz were listening to her. It was wordlessly clear, minds were slipping away and they didn't have much further to go...


	11. Rectification

Okay, last chapter. Who's depressed? I sure am.

If you ever feel like asking what I'm working on, feel free to PM me once in awhile and ask me, because I'm always open about my writings and love talking with others

I do not own Soul Eater

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Puppy Trio<strong>

**Chapter 11: Rectification**

Dawn rose in the sky the following day to find all going wrong.

"Maka! Arf! Woof! Oh damn! Woof! Woof! Arf-arf! Maka! Wake up! Please-arf! Wake up!"

"Nhgg? What Soul?"

"Arf! I-arf! Can't hardly talk! Woof! Need-arf! Damn it, bathroom break! Woof! Damn it to hell!"

Soul threw his head into the pillow next to Maka, furious at his fading English. She patted him and arose from the bed to take him outside. He moaned pitifully when he returned to her side from that.

"This really sucks-arf! I can't hardly-arf! Talk anymore! Woof-woof! How long before I-arf woof! Damn it all! How long before I won't even be able to say I love you damn it?"

Soul hated this crap, he really hated this. Especially as Maka's green eyes filled with tears while she walked on by his side. As they reentered the apartment, they found Callie mewing at an answered telephone. Maka knelt down to pick it up while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Callie eyed both her and Soul, trying to figure this crap out. In between broken English and broken dog language, Soul managed to tell Callie what was going on with him.

"Maka!" wailed Tsubaki, "Black Star has seriously lost it now! He tore apart the other futon and our couch plus he just went nuts and attacked me too! We're at the Death room with Stein now because he won't even snap back! Maka, I'm so scared!"

"I know how you feel," sobbed Maka, breaking down again, "Soul's losing his English piece by piece right now and it isn't long before-"

Suddenly, that screen closed and Callie was forced to run for her life. The call waiting rang as Maka screamed for Soul to stop chasing Callie. Throwing the phone helplessly to the floor, Maka burst into tears as she chased Soul down the hallway screaming, begging for him to come back in. All went indescribably awry as Soul bit Callie's tail and then Maka's arm as she pulled the two apart. Maka tried not to cry any harder as Soul recoiled from the sudden taste of blood. Shrieking, Callie charged at high speeds out of Maka's room as Blair arrived home from Death only knows where. Callie leaped into Blair's catgirl arms shrieking still yet as Maka let out another cry.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Blair.

She had been hanging with friends and doing other things lately, so she usually ended up home while the other two weren't home or gone while they were home.

"Soul please stop! Snap out of it, I beg you! Please damn it!"

Maka ran at high speeds from her own room as Soul chased her, barking at his currently unrecognized target. Tsubaki's cries and sobs could be heard as she asked if everything was alright, so Blair finally picked up the phone in her quest for answers. Tsubaki worked on explaining everything as Maka suffered another bite, this time to her ankle.

"Soul! Please, please stop! Why don't you remember?" shrieked Maka.

His jaws stuck her second ankle and Maka crashed to the ground. With him running like mad, she ended up getting twisted and landing on her back. A low rumbling growl rose from his throat as his overly wild and berserk red eyes glared down at her. He didn't know what he was doing, because if he did, this wouldn't have happened and Maka knew it. She raised a soft and gentle hand toward his face with no negative motive, but he snarled.

"Soul...Soul...Soul, it's your Kitten. It's me Soul, it's Maka. Please Soul, snap out of it. Come back, please come back," She rose slightly under him and he tried to give a warning growl, but couldn't as she rested a hand on his head, "Soul, my soul, please come back," She enclosed her arms around him and lifted herself slightly as he slowly lost that growl.

Blair finally understood as she cradled Callie and held the phone on her shoulder.

_**Tonight, for better or worse, it would be over.**_

With gauze around both ankles and her arm, Maka arrived in the Death Room with Soul to find Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty there as well. None of the three dogs were in their right mind at all and three of four girls were crying. Patty was laughing like this was some sort of joke but Liz was crying on the Poodle form of a wild Kid and Tsubaki was sobbing into her hands while Black Star ran around like a moron. Maka fell onto her knees at Soul's side as the somewhat-chilled and wild Siberian Husky stared at her. Slowly, that mental screen slid open again and Soul crawled over, nuzzling his way under her closed arms as she sobbed.

"Maka? Woof, woof. Maka? Hey, hey. Okay, what the woof did I woof up now? Woof! Damn it, I hate barking."

Maka raised her head and Soul rubbed his face against hers.

"I'm, woof, trying Maka. It's really hard, woof, and I'm failing but, arf! Just remember that I, woof, love you. Okay? Woof!"

Maka wrapped her arms around him as she cried harder.

"I wouldn't ever doubt that Soul and you know it!" she wailed

"Damn, woof, it. Can't that, woof-woof, Stein work faster?"

A pain hit Soul's head and he let out a dog formed howl. Before Lord Death and the girls knew it, all three dogs were letting out a long howl in unison, causing three of four girls to burst into cinema approved tears of worried pain. Maka tightened her grasp on a mentally fading Soul as Tsubaki caught and held Black Star, soaking his blue fur in tears of blueness.

"Soul, I need you to come back, I can't stand this. It breaks my heart. If you remember anything in that dog mind of yours, please prove it!" sobbed Maka.

"Black Star, I wish you understood things other than yourself. You could then understand why I'm so worried for you all the time and maybe...maybe I wouldn't feel so...broken right now."

"Kid, you have to get your stupid ass back here or my sis is going to make the floor too wet to walk on!" yelled Patty.

"Damn it all Kid! Never before did I think I'd miss your complaints about asymmetry."

All three dogs broke free from the captivity of their girl's arms and ran wild as Stein, Nygus, and Marie all burst into the room, each holding a bottle of sparkling purple liquid.

"Let's go for it!" ordered Stein.

"Hurry up! This crying is hurting my head!" cried Death.

Spirit was crying too, especially since his daughter was in tears. Maka decided to help and quickly aided Stein in chasing Soul. Nygus quickly captured Kid and forced the liquid down his throat, a full dose of eight ounces. Marie caught Black Star and got the liquid down him. But Soul was much faster than Stein, only Maka was even close.

"Soul! Soul, come on!"

Blood poured out of her ankles and she lifted her collared wrist to her mouth. She kissed the collar and screamed at Soul again.

"Soul! Soul, hear me, I love you and I won't let you continue fading. Get back here or I'll make you!"

When he failed to understand, Maka made a flying leap into the air, right at Soul. Her body rotated and the landing looked bad.

"SOUL!"

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Spirit, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

Soul turned and something in him somehow clicked back. He conjured out one remaining human word as he fought himself for the final time.

"MAKA!"

With extraordinary force in his hind legs, he tossed himself under Maka, letting her body slam into him as Stein made it over with the medicine. The force of the landing and Maka both had Soul knocked out anyway, so the liquid slid down his throat with ease.

Maka sat up and gathered Soul in her lap as he took on a blue glow like the others were. Kid was furthest along in his turning back and Black Star was close behind. Maka buried her face in Soul's neck fur as she undid his collar.

"Thanks Stein."

"Don't mention it."

Even though she was unable to see, she could feel some transformations. Marie brought over blankets to each girl in order to cover up the unclothed forms that would return. Tsubaki, Maka, and Liz covered them up well and each one awaited.

"Nhgg..." moaned Kid a few minutes later.

"Dude I, the amazing Black Star, have returned! Yahoo!"

"Careful or you'll lose your cover up!" yelped Tsubaki, reddening.

Maka sighed and stared down at Soul, who was coming back well. All was going fine now...Maka just knew it.

Later, after he was back, Kid returned home with Liz and Patty.

"So glad to be back!" he sighed with some form of joy in his voice.

"Yeah! But I liked you better as a dog..." sighed Patty

"Patty!" cried Liz.

"Well it's true!"

Kid laughed slightly as he hugged them both, glad to be able to do so again. Neither sister was sure if they had ever seen him so lighthearted. Then he saw the damage he had done to symmetry this morning.

"Agh! Oh my gosh, this place looks so horrible. IT'S ASYMMETRICAL, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Thompson sisters sighed and went to aid him in cleaning up the mansion. They should have known it wouldn't last...

Tsubaki and Black Star arrived home too, where Black Star plopped down on the couch and Tsubaki went to cook.

"Um...Tsubaki..." Black Star tried to speak.

"What?" she asked her blue haired meister calmly.

"Th...thanks. F...for everything, you know? I, the amazing Black Star, commend you!"

Tsubaki smiled as she turned to see her meister looking away, blushing so very red.

"You know you're welcome. You're very welcome."

Last, but not even close to least, Soul and Maka arrived home. Soul was supporting Maka since his bites to her ankles were worse than she had thought.

"Damn it, I'm so sorry Maka."

"Don't say sorry Soul, it's okay."

His dog collar was around his wrist as well since he currently had no other place for it to go. Soul helped her to the couch while Callie stared from the countertop. She smiled immediately at the sight of seeing Soul human again. He rested Maka on the couch and she set herself into a lounging position.

"I'll call in takeout. Hey Maka?"

"What?" she asked.

"Thanks a lot."

"What are meister-girlfriends for?"

Soul walked back over and bent over her,"I don't know what others do, but you are for being awesome,for me to be totally uncool with, and for me to give kisses to."

He pressed his lips to hers passionately and she melted into the kiss as well.

"So true. Man, I feel so useful."

Soul laughed and went to call Death Hut for some pizza. When he returned, he sat down and lounged with Maka. Callie smiled again and took herself back into Maka's room to nap before eating.


	12. Notice! Better read this!

Well everyone, I have decided that there shall be yet another part to the Fluffy series! The idea comes from an idea given to me by SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever and I'm sure you guys will enjoy it. The first chapter will be up right after this, so go have a read and leave a review! You'll also be learning what was on Black Star and Kid's collars, considering I was stupid and forgot to tell you guys  
>And if anyone wants bonus chapters to this, let me know if there are any requests.<br>Otherwise, I shall see you at Soul and Maka's Fluffy Family, part three in the fluffy series!  
>~Angela, AngelofFluffiness<p> 


End file.
